


Reading Between the Lines

by Accident, MistressMycroft



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anthea/Molly - Freeform, Anthea/Molly/Rowan(OC), Established Relationship, Getting Together, Multi, Non-binary character, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accident/pseuds/Accident, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressMycroft/pseuds/MistressMycroft
Summary: Molly and Anthea had been together for a while when they meet Rowan, a book store owner who's non-binary. A new relationship blooms.





	1. Nice to meet you...

Molly smiles happily as Anthea holds the door to the bookstore open for her. “Thank you, love.” Molly smiles.  
“My pleasure, beautiful.” Anthea kisses her cheek and follows her inside, happy to finally have a day off to take Molly to the new bookstore she’s been dying to check out.

Rowan was stocking the latest inventory on the shelves when the shop bell rang. They looked up with a smile and politely greeted the customers.  
"Hello, welcome in. Feel free to have a look around, please don't hesitate to let me know if I can help you find something or make an order." They said, placing a book on the shelf.

“Thanks so much.” Molly smiles sweetly and looks around. Anthea smiles and follows her around.

Rowan nods and stocks another book on the shelf before moving to the next aisle. Once finished, Rowan returned to the front counter and began going through all the online orders.

“Can I leave these here? She’s still looking.” Anthea smiles as she brings a stack of books to the counter.

Rowan looks up and smiles. "Sure. Not a problem." They said, taking the stack and putting to the side. "I'll hold them right here for you."

“Thanks.” Anthea smiles and goes back to Molly. The stack of books were filled with lesbian romance novels and karma sutra books. Some fiction books about fantasy lovers and others about historical polyamorous relationships.

Rowan grinned at the selection. Lucky ladies, they thought. Rowan found themself wondering what it would be like to have such an open minded lover like these two.  
Rowan was somewhat inexperienced with dating and a bit awkward in social interactions. Sure they were great running a bookstore, but relationships, even close friendships were difficult sometimes.

Molly hums happily as she looks around, another stack of books in her hands. “Do you have any recommendations?” She asks the shop keeper as she sets the books on the counter.

"Depends on what you're looking for..." Rowan blushed. "If its along the same lines as these..." They indicate the stacks of books. "Then I'd say you made some great choices...you two seem quite adventurous...so maybe a little bdsm? We have some great books for fem dommes, from beginners to practically professional level. Of course if your just wanting something entertaining or to keep the mind busy and not in the bedroom, we have some great murder mysteries by a few local authors."

“Both would be great.” Molly blushes and smiles, nodding. She liked it when Anthea was her dom because after they’d cuddle and Anthea would read to her. Plus the sex was exquisite.

Rowan nodded and smiled. "Follow me." They said, stepping away from the counter, and walking to the back of the store. They pointed out a few books on bdsm.  
"Our local authors collection is kept right up front...we like to support them in their endeavors." Rowan said with a smile.

“Of course. It’s the least we can do.” Molly smiles and adds the books to her arms. “So is this your place?”

Rowen nods with a smile. "Yeah. Its taken me years to get it looking this good. But we're very community oriented, we have open mic nights, poetry and book readings, and just a place to hang out. There's a calendar of events at the counter if you're interested."

“Oh wow. That’s great. I’d love one.” Molly smiles and nods.

Rowan grinned, leading Molly back to the counter and handing a 12 month calendar. "This lists all our events and gives you a few coupons for each month. Its kind of like a reward system that bigger stores use. Its not much but its something." They handed a pamphlet to Molly. "We have a special two events coming up...a group of our local authors are doing a signing, two of them wrote those books you have in your hand...they're going to be having a lunch discussion on best safe bdsm practices and stuff."

“Great. We’ll definitely be back.” Molly smiles and nods.  
“Ready?” Anthea smiles as she brings a few books to the counter.  
“Yup.” Molly smiles and nods.

Rowan smiled and rang them up. They placed the books into the reusable bags Molly and Anthea had brought. "Thank you for you business, I look forward to seeing you again."

“We’ll be back.” Molly smiles and nods as she pays.  
“Thanks.” Anthea smiles and carries the bags out.

Rowan blushes and smiles, waving as the two leave.

“You were right. That place is great.” Anthea smiles at Molly as they walk down the street.

Rowan watched them leave, before moving to the back room and retrieving the days delivery for any online orders. They smile and hum happily, thinking about what a nice couple the two were.

Later that month Molly and Anthea attend the open mic night.

The meeting room off the side of the shop was packed with people. A table had been set up with snacks and refreshments. People took turns doing readings, performances, and anything else they liked.  
Rowan stood in the back of the room, observing when Anthea and Molly walked in. "Hi. I'm glad you made it." They smiled softly.

“Hi.” Molly smiles.  
“Sorry were a bit late. My work ran long today.” Anthea sighs.

Rowan nodded. "No problem, I understand. Feel free to pull up a seat...if you can find one..." They joked.

“Maybe we’ll just hang out here with you, if that okay?” Molly asks.

Rowan grinned. "Sure...I don't mind. There's snacks and coffee or tea, if you want it." They said, ears going slightly pink.

Anthea goes and gets them drinks.  
“Having fun?” Molly smiles. “I’m sorry. I just realized we never introduced ourselves. I’m Molly and that’s my girlfriend Anthea.”

"Hi...I'm Rowen." They smiled, offering a handshake. "Have you two been together long?" They asked awkwardly.

“A little over a year and a half.” Molly smiles and shakes hands. “I like your name. It’s unique.”

Rowan smiled shyly. "Thanks, I came up with it myself...when I left home a few years back." They said quietly. "My parents didn't really approve of my being non-binary...hence this place. I found peace with books, and I hoped others would too. Sorry, I'm blabbering."

“I’m sorry. I’m sure that must have been difficult. I’m thankful you opened this place. It feels safe. Comfortable.” Molly smiles.  
“Here you go, love.” Anthea smiles and comes back with their drinks.

"I'm glad you feel that way. I only want people to know that they have a place to call home, if they don't have a safe place of their own." Rowan replied.

“That’s really amazing of you.” Anthea smiles and sips her drink. “Is there anything we can do to help?”

"Well...we don't charge for our events but we do ask for donations, no matter how small. It helps take care of those who need it. We feed them, give them shelter, and help them find work. Many of them young teens who have nowhere else to go." Rowan replied. "As I said, its donations...but you don't have to give money, anything...like clothes, blankets...that sort of thing."

Anthea nods and writes a check. “I know quite a few colleagues that I’m sure would love to donate as well.” She smiles and hands over the check for a whopping £5,000.

Rowan's eyes almost popped out of there head. "Oh...wow...I...ah...I don't know what to say." They looked at Anthea. "This...will make a huge difference...thank you."

“Our pleasure.” Anthea smiles and puts her checkbook back in her purse.  
“We have to support each other.” Molly smiles and nods.

Rowan nodded with a teary smile. "Yes...thank you. You have no idea what this means to me, to the lost ones who stay here."

“Here.” Anthea hands over one of her business cards. “I work in the government. I can help with getting emergency assistance if you need it.”  
“And I work at Bart’s. If you ever need a doctor just call.” Molly hands over her card as well.

"I actually could use a doctor..." Rowan replied. "There's a teen, whose dad beat him up...after he came out to his parents...I think he's got a broken arm, refuses to go to hospital." They said quietly.

Molly frowns and nods. “Let’s go have a look then.”  
“I’ll handle things out here.” Anthea nods.

Rowan nodded, leading Molly to the back office where the teen was staying.  
"Tom?" Rowan said softly.  
"This is Molly...she's a friend. Can she take a look at your arm?" Rowan asked softly.  
Tom eyed Molly hesitantly, before nodding. "It hurts like a bitch."

“Hi, Tom. I bet it hurts. I’m a doctor so hopefully I can.” Molly nods and goes to him. “Can you hold it out for me to have a look at?”

Tom looked at Rowan.  
"Its alright. She just wants to help." Rowan said softly.  
Tom nodded and held his arm out for Molly to inspect. Rowan moved to sit net to the boy on the cot.

“How long ago did the injury happen?” Molly asks softly as she looks at the swollen bruised arm, noting all the self defense injuries. “Can you rotate your arm? Is your hand injured as well?” She asks, wanting to know if Tom fought back.

"A week maybe..." Tom hissed as he tried to do as she asked. "I punched the fucker back...before I kicked him in the nuts and took off. He wouldn't even let me get my stuff...probably threw it away."

“We’ll get your sorted. I promise.” Molly says softly. “Can I touch your arm?” She asks for permission.

Rowan gave Tom an encouraging smile.  
Tom nodded. "Yeah...please be gentle."

Molly gently touches, feather light and barely making contact. “Well I’m pretty sure it’s broken.” She says softly.

Tom nodded. "Do I have to go to hospital?" He asked nervously. "I can't afford it, and they'll call my parents..."  
Rowan looked at Molly. "Is there anything you or Anthea can do? I'll owe you one."

“I’ll make sure it doesn’t cost you anything. We got plenty of John Doe’s so no one will question it. I’ll make sure to be with you the whole time.” Molly nods. “I’ll talk to Anthea and have her set up somewhere for you to stay that’s safe. If you want she’ll handle things with your parents as well. Whatever you want to do she’ll make it happen.” She nods to both of them. “Does that sound like a plan?”

Tom nodded. "Yeah...though I have no way of repaying such kindness." He said quietly.  
"You can always work in the book shop when you're healed." Rowan offered.  
"You've done so much for me already...I...thank you..." Tom replied.

“Just pay it forward. Someone helped me when I needed it and now I’m helping you. You gotta just keep paying it forward.” Molly nods.

"Alright...I will. Thanks." Tom nods with a smile. "You know it was in this book shop, at an event with some friends, that I realized I was gay...There was a speaker talking about coming out, and how hard it was for them to come to terms with their sexuality and stuff. It really helped a lot. Rowan seemed pretty chill, so I knew I'd be safe if I asked them for help." He smiled softly at Rowan.  
"You're very welcome, Tom. I'm glad I could help." Rowan smiled back.

“That’s good. I’m happy you had them to help you.” Molly smiles. “We can go whenever you’re ready. I’ll drive to the hospital.”

Tom nodded, Rowan helping him. "I'll have my assistant close up, so I can come with."  
"Thank you, Rowan." Tom replied quietly.

“Anthea and your assistant can close up. So the open mic the doesn’t have to end early.” Molly suggests.

Rowan nodded. "That would be alright, I guess. Thank you."

“Yeah. I’ll go talk to her.” Molly smiles and goes out to Anthea.

Rowan helps Tom out to the front of the shop to wait for Molly.

“The car is right out front.” Molly leads them to the car after she finishes talking with Anthea.

"Thank you again Molly." Rowan said as she helped Tom into the car and get buckled.

Molly drives them to the hospital.

Rowan sits nervously in the waiting room for Tom and Molly. They check their phone to make sure the bookshop got locked up and no one was terribly upset about the early closing.

Anthea soon comes to the waiting room. “Everything went smoothly. People bought books and tickets to the next event. They’re looking forward to returning and have said they be returning for more.” She smiles as she sits next to Rowan.

Rowan smiled. "Thank you. I really appreciate it. You and Molly are...amazing and so kind. I really owe you both for tonight...helping Tom and all."

“It’s our pleasure.” Anthea smiles. “Do you have dinner plans? I’m sure Molly won’t want to let Tom go until he’s been fed.”

"I'm sure he'd like that." Rowan smiled.

“Where would you like to go?” Anthea smiles and pulls out her phone.

"Me? I think thats up to Tom." Rowan said, a blush creeping across there face.

“It’s up to you.” Anthea shrugs and smiles. “We’ll let him pick.”

Rowan nods and and smiles. "Thank you." They said softly.

Anthea nods. “I’ve set up a place for Tom to stay. It’s safe from his parents. I’ve also taken steps to that criminal action against them if he chooses.”

"Really? That's amazing! Thank you Anthea..." Rowan replied happily

“You’re welcome. I know what it’s like to be in his position.” Anthea smiles softly.

"We're you parents as understanding as his and mine?" Rowan asked gently.

“Let’s just say when your parents all the sudden decide to send you to ‘camp’ after you come out to them, don’t go.” Anthea says softly.

Rowan looked at Anthea horrified. "No...they did that? That's awful." They said, taking Anthea's hand.

Anthea nods and squeezes their hand gently. “I ran away from the camp and from them. Was homeless for a bit. Finally got a job and somewhere to stay. Put myself through school. And now I have a very enjoyable government job. I have a girlfriend who loves me just the way I am.” She smiles softly. “So it’s okay now.”

Rowan nodded. "You've been through so much." They said softly. "I'm glad you found each other."

“So am I.” Anthea nods. “I take it you’re single?” She asks softly.

Rowan nodded. "I am." They blushed.

Anthea nods. “Is dating something you’d be interested in? I know I wasn’t until I met Molly.”

"Not really. I never found anyone who liked books as much as me, or cared for the community as I do." Rowan replied quietly.

“That’s alright, you know. You have a thriving business, a wonderful shop, and a community of people who’ve been brought together through your work. It’s phenomenal.” Anthea smiles softly.

"I wish others saw it that way..." Rowan sighed.

“Listen, we lead nontraditional lives. People, even lgbt people, have a hard time accepting things because we’re raised in a monogamists heteronormative cisgender society. So just by living we’re changing the status quo. Just by being who we are makes it easier for others to be who they are.” Anthea says.

Rowan blinks, staring at Anthea. "I've never heard anyone put it like that before...but its true." They said quietly.

Anthea shrugs. “It’s easier for me to carry on knowing I’m not just doing it for myself.”

"I feel the same." Rowan smiled. "I want people to know that they can be themselves and not be judged, while also being able to ask for help if they need it. I don't want kids to suffer like us, or Tom."

Anthea nods. “They deserve better like we did so we’ll make sure they get it.”

"Exactly. Because, honestly...no one deserves to be treated with anything other than kindness and respect." Rowan's smile widened, they squeezed Anthea's hand.

“Exactly right.” Anthea smiles and squeezes back.

"Do you think they'll be done soon?" Rowan asked nervously. "I hope nothing else is broken..."

“Let’s see.” Anthea texts Molly. “She says Tom has had a few x rays. His ulna is broken in two places but the swelling kept it in place. He’s getting a cast now and should be done soon.”

"Ouch...poor thing. I think Icecream is in order." Rowan said softly.

Anthea nods and texts Molly to have Tom pick his favorite place to eat.

Tom gives Molly the name of his favorite restaurant. "They have the best dessert." He smiles.

“Perfect.” Molly smiles and text Anthea back. “How are you feeling?”

"Better now...thanks to you and the pain meds." He said awkwardly, as the doctor wrapped his arm in the cast.

“I’m glad. We’ll help you with everything.” Molly nods.

"I really appreciate that...I hope someday I'll be able to return the favor." Tom replied softly.

“You will. I promise.” Molly smiles softly.

Tom nods as the doctor finishes the cast.  
"All set. Just see discharge on the way out for instructions and payment." The doctor says with a fond smile. "Good luck."

“Thank you.” Molly smiles and follows Tom out.

Rowan stands when Tom and Molly exit into the waiting room. She smiled when she saw the rainbow colored cast.

“Ready to eat?” Molly smiles, taking Anthea’s hand.

Rowan nodded, standing.  
Tom smiled. "Should have seen the doctors face when I asked for a rainbow."  
Rowan chuckled. "It's very nice. I'm happy that you're proud to show who you are."

“Now all you need is to have your friends write on it.” Anthea smiles.

"I've got markers in my backpack...its at Rowan's shop." Tom replied.  
"We can pick some up on our way to get some food." Rowan suggested.

“Great.” Molly smiles and nods, holding Anthea’s hand as they go to the car.

Rowan helps Tom into the car before getting in themselves. They stopped on the way to the restaurant and picked up some sharpies. 

Anthea parks the car when they get to the restaurant. “Tom, maybe you want to call some friends? Have them join for dinner?”

"Really? You sure its okay?" Tome asked softly.  
Rowan handed over their phone. "Call your buddies."

“I’ll pop in and put out name on the list for a table.” Anthea smiles and gets out, going inside. She frowns as she sees a missing poster behind the matradee stand, a picture of Tom.

Tom texted his friends, replies coming back almost immediately. "What the fuck?" He hissed outraged.  
"What's wrong?" Rowan asked softly.

Anthea frowns and leaves, getting back in the car. She starts the car. “We can’t stay.”

Tom sighed. "My parents put up missing posters..."  
"What?!?!" Rowan exclaimed.  
"Yeah...fuck that. I want to press charges and...I want to stay with Rowan." Tom said to Anthea, giving Rowan back their phone.

“I’ll set up the charges. If Rowan is happy with that then I’ll set up the housing as well.” Anthea nods, driving them back to Rowan’s house.  
“How about we order a bunch of take out and have a movie marathon?” Molly suggests.

Tom looked to Rowan.  
"You can stay with me, my flat is above the bookshop..." Rowan replied.  
"I like Chinese and pizza." Tom said to Molly.

Anthea nods and parks in front of the bookshop. Molly starts ordering food as they go up.

Rowan opened the door to the flat and turned on the light. The walls were lined with movie posters, there were a couple of comfy sofas and a decent sized tv in the living room. There was a small kitchen off to the left and a short hallway which led to the bedroom.  
"Make yourselves at home while I go grab Tom's backpack from downstairs." Rowan said with a smile.

“Thank you.” Anthea smiles and molly finishes up the order.

Rowan hurried off to get Tom's backpack. They returned a few minutes later.  
Tom was on one of the sofas and Molly was signing his cast.  
"You look comfortable." Rowan smiled.

Molly smiles and nods, drawing the anatomical bones and how he broke them on the inside of his cast.

Rowan grins. "That's really cool, Molly." They said, handing the backpack over.  
Tom smiled. "Thanks. I told her she could do whatever she wanted."

“Thanks.” Molly blushes and smiles.

Tom dug through his bag and pulled out his sketch book and pencil bag. "I have more pens in here." He smiled.  
Rowan smiled and sat down net to Anthea, opposite Tom and Molly.

“Awesome.” Molly smiles and teaching him how to draw the different features of the bones.  
“Seems like Molly’s made a new little friend.” Anthea says softly to Rowan, smiling softly.

Rowan nodded. "He's a great kid. You should see some of his sketches. Tom gets along with most anyone...except...them."

Anthea nods, taking out her phone and sending out a text. “It’ll get better now. He won’t be in a position to be hurt by them anymore.”

Rowan nodded with a weak smile as they watched Tom and Molly interact. "You can make sure of that?"

“Oh yeah. If he wants I can make sure they’re shipped off somewhere so far away they’ll never make it back.” Anthea nods.

"You'll have to ask him...but maybe later." Rowan said softly. "He's in too good a mood to think about them right now."  
There was a knock on the door.

Anthea nods and goes to the door.

Rowan looks at Molly. "How's that drawing coming along?"

“Almost done.” Molly smiles and finishes the shading.

Rowan smirked.  
"You're a pretty good artist doctor." Tom smiled at Molly.

“I’m a pathologist actually. I do autopsies at the hospital. I had to study bones and all kinds of stuff. Drawing it helped me remember.” Molly smiles and closes the pen. “Done.”

Tom looked at Molly amazed. "That's an interesting job...a little creepy, but cool." He smiled.  
Rowan went to the door to help Anthea with the food.

“Yeah it’s okay to be weirded out. Most people are.” Molly smiles. “When I was younger I’d get really bad nose bleeds so the vessels in my nose were cauterized. That also affected my sense of smell so I can’t smell unless the scent is really strong. Comes in handy at work.” She laughs.  
“Thanks.” Anthea smiles and follows Rowan to the table so they can parse our the food.

Tom nodded. "Especially if someone brings in a really foul corpse."  
Rowan spread out the pizza boxes. "I'll get some silverware for the Chinese food." They said moving to the kitchen.

“Exactly. I had a body come in one time in a garbage bin. You know the huge ones behind buildings? One of those. It took me three days to document every single piece of trash in there AND THEN I still had to autopsy the body. A mess.” Molly laughs.  
“Perfect.” Anthea smiles and touches their hip as she moves out of the way to separate the disposable plates.

“Gross!” Tom grinned with fascination.  
Rowan smiled at Anthea as they set out the silverware next to the plates. They'd never felt so...at home with other people in their flat before.

“I know right!” Molly grins. “Then there was another one who had bite marks in it because their cat had started eating them. Yes the rumors are true.”  
“I think we’re ready. Oh drinks.” Anthea nods and pulls the soda bottles out of the bag.

"Wow...you're job sounds so cool." Tom replied.  
"Foods ready if you are." Rowan called to Molly and Tom.

“I like it.” Molly smiles and nods, following him to the table.

"Sounds like there's never a dull day." Tom chuckled as he sat down at the table.  
Rowan smiled and pulled a chair out for Molly.

“Some days are kinda slow. And then there are days when Sherlock swans in.” Molly laughs. “Oh thank you.” She blushes and smiles, sitting as Rowan pulls out her seat.  
Anthea smiles and pulls out Rowan’s seat before sitting in her own.

"Sherlock...as in Sherlock Holmes? He's amazing...so cool that you work with him." Tom says in disbelief.  
Rowan nods in thanks to Anthea and sits. "Well, dig in everyone."

“He’s just like the way John describes him in the blog but so much.. Softer?” Molly says as she eats.  
Anthea hums and nods. “He likes to act all dark and mysterious but he’s like a giant puppy.” She giggles, folding her slices of pizza.

"Really? I thought he'd be a bit arrogant, from what people say about him...and the blog." Tom said softly.  
"Its all a persona, an act. Sherlock Holmes may be a genius...but he's just as awkward as anyone else when in a book store looking at books in the 'adult' section. Blushes pretty good too." Rowan smiled. "Too bad he's not single."

“Huh I wouldn’t have pegged Sherlock as your type.” Anthea smiles and then laughs. “Didn’t mean to make a pegging pun but oh well.”

"I like all different 'types'." Rowan smiles. "...as far as the pun...your not far off." They said with a blush.  
Tom looked at Molly confused. "Did this just turn awkward?" He asked quietly.

“Good for you.” Anthea smiles.  
“Yeah I think so. Wanna go watch a movie on the couch?” Molly asks, already picking up her plate.

Rowan grinned at Anthea.  
Tom grabbed a pizza box and a thing of chowmein, moving to the sofa with Molly.  
"I thought you and Molly were together...so...I'm a little confused as to why you're flirting with me?" Rowan asked nervously.

Molly smiles and hands Tom the controller so he can pick a movie.  
“Oh well..” Anthea blushes as well. “Molly and I have an open relationship. We’re polyamorous. Molly’s been flirting with you as well but she’s just a lot more subtle than I am.” She smiles. “I hope I haven’t made you uncomfortable. I’ll stop immediately if you’re not comfortable with this.”

Tom opened Netflix and quickly found a movie for them to watch.  
Rowan shook their head. "No, its fine...I don't mind. I just didn't want to be misreading the situation. I uh...I'm nonbinary, but...I was born male..." They said looking down at their plate.

Molly hums happily and eats as she watches with Tom.  
“Okay.” Anthea nods. “Thank you for sharing that information. I’m glad you trust me with that information that’s very personal.” She smiles softly.

Tom leans against Molly's shoulder. "This okay?" He asked quietly.  
"I wasn't sure you'd still be interested in flirting with me...because of that. Most people assume I'm a woman...and...its never ended well for me...which is another reason I don't date." Rowan said quietly.

“If your comfortable I am too.” Molly smiles softly, relaxing as they watch the movie.  
“I am. And I’m sure molly would be too. If you’re interested.” Anthea smiles softly and nods. “I’m sorry that you haven’t had good experiences. Maybe we can make that better?” She asks softly.

Tom smiled. "You're the best. Can we be friends?" He asked with a smile.  
Rowan blushed. "I'd like to try...if you'll both have me." They said looking at Anthea.

“Sure. I’d like that.” Molly smiles and nods.  
“Then we’ll try.” Anthea smiles softly.

Tom grinned. “Awesome.”  
Rowan gave Anthea a small smile. "Thanks."

“So what do you wanna be when you’re older, Tom?” Molly smiles.  
Anthea smiles and nods. “We’ll talk more about things later. Is that okay?”

"I want to be an artist...maybe do animation for movies." Tom shrugged.  
Rowan nodded. "That's fine."

“That’s so cool! Have you ever been to the Disney studios in the states? At the California adventure one that have a whole animation thing. It’s pretty cool.” Molly grins.  
“Is there any hard and fast rules you have that we should know about? Or anything you’d like to know?” Anthea smiles.

"No, never been." Tom replied. "I bet its really cool though."  
Rowan blushed. "Some days I feel more feminine and other days more masculine. I tend to dress accordingly. I don't have a whole lot of...uh...experience in intimacy. So, just be patient with me, please. I don't have any questions at this time...but I promise to ask when I do."

“It is. What’s you’re favorite movie?” Molly asks.  
Anthea nods. “Nothing will ever happen unless we’ve all talked about it and made sure we’re all comfortable.” She smiles softly.

“Big Hero 6.” Tom smiles. “You?”  
Rowan nodded. "I understand that. I have read most of the books I recommend..." They hoped Anthea would understand their meaning.

“I love Zootopia.” Molly smiles.  
“Good. Probably best to know what you’re selling.” Anthea laughs softly.

"That was a good one." Tom agreed. "I liked the dmv sloth."  
Rowan nodded, standing. "I'll be right back." They said, going into the bedroom. A few minutes later, Rowan returned with a large book and small note book. They hesitantly put it on the table before Anthea. "This is one of the books I recommend to you and Molly...I read it before and took some notes on what I found interesting." They said sitting back down.

“He’s hysterical.” Molly nods.  
Anthea nods and looks looks at the book before looking to the notebook. “Very through notes I’m sure.” She smiles softly.

Tom nodded in agreement.  
"Yes." Rowan said quietly. "I've always found the subject interesting."

“I hope they make another one. It’s like the first animated movie I’ve wanted a sequel of in a long time.” Molly sips her drink.  
“What’s the most interesting about it so far?” Anthea smiles.

"I know what you mean. I can't wait to see if they ever make a sequel or maybe a series." Tom said excitedly.  
"The dynamics between sub and domme." Rowan said softly. "I like the idea of being cared for by someone..."

Molly smiles and nods. “Do you think they’ll make Judy and Nick a couple?”  
“So you’d like being cared for more than the other parts?” Anthea asks.

Tom shrugged. "Maybe...its a plausible storyline."  
"I like the idea of not having any responsibility...just let someone else do all the caring. I want to...worship someone and be worship by someone." Rowan replied.

Molly nods. “Baymax is like a lovable marshmallow.” She smiles as she watches the movie.  
“It’s very freeing.” Anthea nods.

"A warm marshmallow you can hug." Tom giggled.  
Rowan nodded. "Thats what I'm hoping."

“Yes oh my god.” Molly grins. “I can go get us an electric blanket.”  
“We’ll take it one step at a time then.” Anthea smiles softly.

"That would be nice it gets cool at night." Tom nodded.  
"Probably for the best." Rowan said, looking at Anthea and giving her a shy smile.

Anthea smiles at Rowan, reaching for their hand and rubbing it gently.  
“Ant! Can you get an electric blanket delivered?” Molly calls out.  
“Sure.” Anthea laughs.

Rowan smiled at Anthea. "Is there anything you can't do? They asked softly.  
"Yes!" Tom cheered from the sofa.

“Not really.” Anthea laughs and pulls out her phone. “Anyone want anything else?”  
Molly smiles happily.

Tom shook his head. “No, but can we move some more food over hear?” He asked.

“Sure.” Anthea smiles and brings the more food, taking their empty containers and throwing them away.

Rowan grabs the soda and the other pizza box, placing them on the coffee table between the sofas.

Anthea goes and sits on the empty sofa, relaxing and leaving space for Rowan.

Rowan sat down next to her with a plate of cheese pizza. They offer a slice to Anthea.

“Thank you.” Anthea smiles and takes a small slice, her arm resting over the back of the couch.

"Welcome." Rowan smiled around a slice of pizza.  
"Shhhh. This is the best part." Tom smiled, reciting the words along with the film.

Anthea smiles, rubbing Rowan’s back softly as they eat.

Rowan smiles and relaxes into Anthea’s touch.  
Not too much time later, Tom fell asleep and the credits of a second movie were rolling on the screen.

Molly smiles softly, putting the heating blanket over Tom.

Rowan busied themselves with quietly cleaning up.

Molly helps them. “Maybe we should get going..” She says softly when they finish cleaning up.

Rowan nodded. "Sure. So problem. I had fun tonight...well besides the trip to the ER...Maybe we could do this again?" They asked softly.

“Of course. Whenever you’d like.” Molly smiles and nods.

Rowan nodded. "You've pretty much got my schedule on the bookshop calendar. Just let me know when you're available..." They said with a shy smile.

“Okay.” Molly smiles and squeezes their hand gently.

Rowan returns the gesture. "Thank you both, so much for helping Tom...and for hanging out with me. Its been a long time since I've done something like this."

“Well do it more.” Molly smiles, gently rubbing her thumb over their knuckles. “Anthea and I like to go to events and museums.”

Rowan nodded. "That sounds like fun." They said with a grin.

“Good. We’ll plan something then.” Molly smiles happily.

"Great!" Rowan nodded, moving to open the door for them. "Have a safe drive home."

“Bye.” Molly smiles. “See you soon.” Anthea smiles and follows Molly out.

Rowan smiles and waves at both of them as they walk down the stairs. When Rowan can't see either woman anymore, they close and lock the door before heading off for bed.

“I think that went really well.” Anthea says to Molly as she opens the passenger car door for her.

Rowan took a brief shower and crawled into bed. They fell asleep quickly.


	2. Go out or stay in?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly texts Rowan to see if they want to go out to a gallery opening with her and Anthea. Will they go out or decide staying in is more fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 2!

A few days later Molly texts Rowan.  
**Hey Rowan, it’s Molly. Anthea and I are going to an exhibit opening Saturday night. We wanted to know if you wanted to join us.-MH**

Rowan looks at their phone when it beeps. They smile.  
**I'd love to. When and where should I meet you? Do I need anything fancy?**-Rowan.

Molly smiles.  
**We’ll pick you up for dinner first and there will be drinks at the opening. Anthea said it’s casual formal. So comfortable an a bit fashionable I suppose?—MH**

**Great! I'll see what I can find in the back of my closet. :)**-Rowan.

**Awesome. If you can’t find anything we can go shopping. Anthea is away on business until late Friday night.—MH**

**You wouldn't mind? I really don't have anything for an event like this...I'd like to find something that I could wear that's both feminine and masculine.**-Rowan.

**I don’t mind at all. I can pick you up after the shop closes tonight if you’d like?—MH**

**That would be great! I could even close up a little early, today's been pretty slow.**-Rowan

**I’ll head over in a bit and help you close up then.-MH**

**Wonderful, thanks. See you soon. ;)**-Rowan.

**See you soon ;)-MH**  
Molly smiles happily and finishes her lunch before going back to work. After finishing her last bit of paperwork she heads home to shower and change quick before going to the bookstore.

Rowan helps the few customers that come into the shop before closing up and going over the days invoices. They logged everything into the computer and closed up the shop. Rowan headed upstairs, checked on Tom who was sketching a bird outside the window, and showered. They just finished changing when there was a knock at the door.  
"Tom, can you get that...its probably Molly." Rowan called out.

“Sure!” Tom smiles and goes to the door. “Hey, Tom.” Molly smiles.

Rowen exited the bedroom and walked into the living room to meet Molly.  
"Hey...thanks for inviting me." Rowan said, moving a hand up to check their mohawk.

“Yeah of course.” Molly smiles. “Love the mohawk.”

"Thanks. I thought it might be nice to show off tonight." Rowan smiled. "Do you think Anthea will like it?"

“I think so.” Molly smiles and nods.

Rowan nods. "Tom, I'll probably be back late. Keep the door locked." They say softly. Rowan looks back at Molly. "Ready to go, if you are."

“Yup.” Molly smiles and leads Rowan to the car.

Rowan gets into the car with Molly. "So...where should we go? I'm terrible at finding clothes for these sort of things, my wardrobe consists of skinny jeans, band shirts, converse, and a few punk rock/goth items. Easier to feel like myself if my clothes are unisex-like." They admitted.

“Well I have a friend who runs a second hand shop. She stocks all kind of original and interesting pieces.” Molly smiles and starts to drive.

"Okay. That'd be cool." Rowan nods.

“If we don’t find anything there then we can try somewhere else.” Molly hums.

Rowan nods. "It's sometimes hard to find...uh...somewhat feminine clothes to fit my body type. Too roomy in the hips...and guys clothes feel too masculine sometimes. I don't know if any of this makes sense." They said awkwardly.

“It does.” Molly nods. “I’m pretty petite except for my thighs. Most pants I can’t get over my thighs and the ones I can are baggy around my bum and hits. It’s very annoying.” She sighs.

Rowan nodded. "What are you and Anthea wearing tonight? That might give me a better idea of what to look for."

“I’m going to wear a long flowing skirt and a blouse. Anthea is coming straight from the airport so she’ll still be in her work suit.” Molly nods.

"Okay. I think I can work with that. Might stand out with this bright purple mohawk." Rowan chuckled.

“It's really badass.” Molly giggles.

"Thanks. I thought so too." Rowan said, their ears turning pink. "I just want to make a good impression for both of you.”

“We already like you. So don’t stress so much?” Molly smiles softly as she parks.

"I'll do my best, but I'm a natural stresser." Rowan says with a smile, getting out of the car and following Molly inside.

“Anthea is really good at helping me deal with stress.” Molly smiles as they go in.

Rowan nods with a knowing smile. "That sounds nice."

Molly smiles and nods. “She’s good like that.”

"You're very lucky." Rowan says softly, as they browse through the shop.

“I am.” Molly smiles softly and nods.

Rowan picked out a halter top. "Would this be okay if I wore a jacket over it and these black skinny jeans?" They asked nervously.

“Yeah I think that’ll look nice. We can try things on.” Molly smiles and nods, looking through a rack.

"Okay." Rowan nods, searching through some more clothes.

Molly picks some things out to try.

Rowan finds a vintage pair of boots in their size and slim blazer. They look over at Molly. "What do you think?"

“Ohh very nice.” Molly smiles and nods. “Want to try stuff on?” She asks, having an arm full of things.

Rowan blushed and nodded with a shy smile. They followed Molly to the changing rooms.

“I’ll go in here and you can go there?” Molly smiles.

Rowan nodded and entered their changing room. Rowan hung up the clothes they'd picked out before trying them on.

Molly comes out in the first outfit, looking in the mirror.

Rowan pops their head out and sees Molly. "You look great." They said with a smile, before stepping out themselves.

“So do you.” Molly smiles, looking them over. 

"Really?" Rowan asked nervously, before looking in the mirror.

“Really really. What do you think?” Molly smiles softly.

"I think...I feel good in these clothes...which is something I haven't felt in a while." Rowan replied with a smile.

“That’s really good then.” Molly smiles and nods. “Feeling confident and comfortable is a nice life affirming thing.”

Rowan blushes. "Yeah. It is." They said looking in the mirror again. "Do you think it'd be okay if I just wore these...?"

“I think it would be great.” Molly smiles.

Rowan nodded and went to grab their things.

Molly goes to get changed.

Rowan met Molly at the counter as they were paying for the items they were wearing.

“Hey, Mac.” Molly smiles.  
“Sup, Molls.” Mac smiles and rings up their clothes.

Rowan waited patiently for Molly with a small smile.

“How’s it goin?” Mac asks, giving molly the total.  
“Pretty good.” Molly smiles, handing over the money.

Rowan smiled and nods at Mac.

“Good.” Mac smiles and bags up their things.  
“Need anything else while we’re here?” Molly asks rowan, smiling.

"I think I'm good." Rowan nods with a smile.

“Okie dokie.” Molly smiles.  
“We’re always around so just come by.” Mac smiles and hands them their bags.

"Thanks." Rowan nods, taking their bag and following Molly out to the car.

“What do you want to do now?” Molly smiles as she starts the car.

Rowan shrugged. "When are we supposed to meet Anthea?"

“She lands around dinner time.” Molly nods. “We can go pick her up or wait for her at our place.”

"I think I'd like to wait for her..." Rowan replied with a smile.

“Okay. We’ll go out for dinner after she comes home then.” Molly smiles and pulls up to a posh looking building where her flat is with Anthea.

"Wow...you live here? This place is amazing." Rowan said in awe.

“Anthea did and then I moved in with her. She lives here because the security is top notch.” Molly smiles and pulls into the parking spot.

"I would hope so." Rowan replied getting out of the car. "Even the parking garage is posh." 

“It really is. Makes my little junker look out of place.” Molly giggles as she locks her car.

"Makes me want to park my scooter in their front lobby, just to see the reaction." Rowan chuckled.

“All the posh and proper ones would need fainting couches again.” Molly laughs and leads them to a door, punching in a code and holding the door open.

Rowan laughed and nodded in thanks, stepping into the building. "So, which floor are you on?" They asked.

“Second from the top.” Molly smiles and leads them to an elevator.

"Oh, very fancy." Rowan smiled. "Good thing I don't have a fear of heights."

“Good thing.” Molly smiles and opens the flat door after they get off the elevator.

Rowan's jaw drops. "It's gorgeous..." They said, stepping inside the flat and looking around.

“Make yourself at home.” Molly smiles and takes her shoes off.

Rowan flopped down on the sofa. "This is soft as a cloud." They murmured into the cushion.

“It reclines too.” Molly giggles and heads to the kitchen. “Thirsty?”

"Awesome." Rowan chuckled. "Yeah, something cold?" They suggested.

“Soda? Beer?” Molly smiles.

"I'll have whatever you're having." Rowan smiled, walking into the kitchen.

Molly smiles and gets them both a soda, handing it to Rowan.

"Thanks...so, Anthea must be really good at what she does if you two have such a beautiful home." Rowan said softly. "Question though...and you don't have to answer...how do you fit a proper playroom in a place like this?"

“Good question.” Molly smiles. “I’ll show you if you’d like.”

Rowan blushed. "Cool. I've never seen one in person before."

Molly smiles and leads her down the hall. “That’s mine and Anthea’s room.” She points to the room. “That’s the bathroom.” She points to another. “And this is the play room.” She smiles and opens the door, leading her inside. There was a large bed on the far wall as well as a few dressers.

"Wow...this is amazing. Can I?" Rowan asked, moving to the dressers.

“Oh yeah sure.” Molly smiles and nods, going to sit on the nearby bench.

Rowan opened the dressers. "You have an amazing variety of toys and equipment."

“We haven’t tried to many things yet. Slowly getting into it. Figuring out what we like and don’t like.” Molly hums.

"Hence the reading material." Rowan smiled. "You've got quite an impressive collection for beginners."

“Anthea has a bit more expensive than me. Still beginners.” Molly smiles.

"New to each other...but it shows how much you both care for each other, by moving slowly." Rowan said, moving to sit by Molly.

Molly smiles and nods. “We really do. Before I had Anthea in my life I was.. Stagnant? I had crushes on all these guys who just weren’t right for me but I couldn’t see it. She’s always been there for me. She’s patient with me. She listens to me. It’s.. It’s really good.” She smiles happily. “Since we're in the playroom maybe we can talk about what we like? Anthea told me how you told her you like to be taken care of.”

Rowan blushed and nodded. "I like to cuddle...after sex...I had a partner who likened me to an octopus. I don't mind servicing a partner, I like to give others pleasure...regardless if its sexual intimacy or just hanging out. I'm kind of a simple person. I showed Anthea my notes on bdsm...I like being tied up and touched gently."

“An octopus. That’s cute.” Molly giggles. “So you like to be taken care of and treated softly.”

Rowan nodded. "I like sensations, but I'm not into pain."

“I’m not so much into pain either.” Molly nods.

"What is it that you're into?" Rowan asked.

“I like to make my partners come over and over again until they’re shaking.” Molly blushes a bit.

"Oh..." Rowan blushed. "That's...I like the sound of that."

“Yeah?” Molly blushes and smiles.

Rowan looked down at their hands nervously. "Do you think it'd be alright with Anthea if I kissed you?" They asked quietly.

“I don’t mind.” Anthea smiles, standing in the doorway.  
“Ant! You’re home!” Molly grins.  
“I’m guessing you didn’t see my texts.” Anthea chuckles softly, going to sit with them.  
“No. My phone is in my purse on the table.” Molly pouts.

Rowan blushed, smiling at Anthea. "Hi...I asked Molly to show me around...you have a lovely playroom."

“I’m glad you like it. Did you have a good day?” Anthea smiles.

Rowan nodded. "We went shopping for something to wear to the gallery tonight."

“Perfect.” Anthea smiles and nods.

"I wanted to make a good impression for you both..." Rowan replied softly.

“I’m a huge contributor to the museum. They have to make a good impression on us.” Anthea smirks.

"Well....that's a bit of a relief, if I'm being honest." Rowan said with an awkward chuckle.

“You don’t have to worry. About anything. I promise.” Anthea smiles softly.

Rowan nodded. "Thanks for inviting me out." They said with a small smile.

“Of course. Thank you for accepting.” Anthea smiles. “I’m going to go shower and change quick. Then we can go have dinner before the gallery.”

Rowan nods with a smile. "I'll be here, making out with Molly." They teased.

“Perfect.” Anthea smiles and stands. She leans in and kisses Molly. “Have fun.” She winks at them both.

Rowan blushed with a shy smile. When Anthea left the room, they looked at Molly. "Sorry if I made that awkward..."

“Not at all.” Molly giggles. “If you still want to you can kiss me.”

"I'd like to, yes..." Rowan nodded, leaning in and giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Molly smiles and caresses their face gently. “Another?”

Rowan nods with a smile. "Okay." They lean in and press a soft kiss to Molly's lips.

Molly kisses them back gently, letting them control it.

Rowan brought a hand up to cup Molly's cheek as the two of them kissed. They caressed Molly's cheek.

Molly’s hand rests on Rowan’s thigh as she kisses back.

Rowan's hand slides to the back of Molly's neck, just resting there.

Molly melts into them.

Rowan places their other hand on the small of Molly's back, pulling her closer.

Molly holds onto Rowan, pressing close.

Rowan lets out a small noise and pulls back. They smile softly at Molly.

Molly giggles and smiles. “That was nice. Really nice.”

Rowan smiled. "Thanks...I'm a bit out of practice."

“I thought it was great.” Molly smiles.

Rowan blushed and kissed Molly again, this time with more passion.

Molly moans softly and moves closer, straddling Rowan’s lap. “Okay?” She asks, cupping their face.

Rowan nodded. "...just don't mind...uh...my body's reaction...it's been a while..." They said softly.

“As long as you’re comfortable.” Molly smiles softly and nods.

Rowan nodded. "I'm comfortable with you." They smiled softly.

“Good.” Molly smiles and nuzzles them.

Rowan smiled and hummed softly.

“Is there anything you’re not comfortable with so I know no to do it?” Molly smiles softly.

Rowan shook their head. "Not that I can think of...just not pain..." They said softly.

“Okay.” Molly smiles and nods. She leans in and kisses them softly, slowly deepening the kiss.

 

Rowan wrapped their arms around Molly kissing her back with equal fervor.

Molly makes soft sounds as they kiss, her hands going to Rowan’s hair.  
“Am I interrupting?” Anthea smiles, standing in the doorway freshly showered and changed.

Rowan turned pink and hid their face in Molly's neck.

“It’s okay.” Molly rubs their back.  
“Sorry.” Anthea says softly and comes in.

Rowan nodded, moving to look at Molly and Anthea. They smiled. "...just got carried away."

“That’s okay.” Anthea smiles and goes to sit with them.

Rowan looked up at Anthea and Molly, face pink. They gave both a small smile.

Molly smiles and nuzzles them.  
Anthea smiles as she watches them.

Rowan offers a hand to Anthea, wanting her to be closer.

Anthea smiles and takes their hand, moving closer so they’re between Molly and herself.

"Can I kiss you?" Rowan asks Anthea quietly.

“Please do.” Anthea smiles softly.

Rowan leaned over and kissed Anthea softly. 

Anthea kisses them back softly, gently resting her hand on their arm.

Rowan cupped Anthea's cheek with their other hand.

Anthea slowly deepens the kiss, pulling Rowan a bit close.

Rowan's hand moved to the back of Anthea's neck, while they still held onto Molly with the other. Rowan began to react to both woman's touch, groaning.

Molly leans in and kisses at Rowan’s neck. Anthea sucks on Rowan’s tongue gently.

Rowan rocks against Molly, groaning into Anthea's mouth as they kissed.

Molly sucks gently, hand squeezing Rowan’s thigh softly.  
Anthea tugs their hair, rubbing their tongues together as she presses against them.

Rowan made small noises of pleasure, squirming between both women.

“What do you want?” Molly asks.  
“What can we do for you?” Anthea asks.

"It's been...so long. Just...touch me, gently please..." Rowan replied a little breathlessly.

Molly rubs their thighs as she kisses them.  
Anthea runs her hands over their shoulders and kisses them.

Rowan gasps at the onslaught of pleasure and emotion flowing through them. "...I...I want...need...something..." they manage to get out between kisses.

“What do you need?” Anthea nuzzles Rowan.

"...I don't want to ruin these new trousers..." Rowan said a bit embarrassed. "...at least not yet anyway..."

“Do you want us to stop?” Anthea smiles softly.  
“Or do you want to take them off?” Molly smiles at them.

"...yeah, if you want to...I...I'd like that." Rowan blushed.

“Go ahead.” Anthea smiles and they move back a bit.

Rowan took off their boots, jacket and trousers, before moving back into Anthea and Molly's arms.

Molly and Anthea straddle either of Rowan’s thighs.

Rowan looks up at them, ears going red. They're not sure what to do next.

“Touch us.” Anthea smiles.  
“However you like.” Molly smiles. Both of them open and relaxed for Rowan.

Rowan felt a pulse of desire and place one hand on a thigh of each woman. They slide their hands up and down slowly. "...tell me what you like..."

“Molly likes to be teased.” Anthea smirks and Molly blushes.  
“Anthea likes her breasts played with.” Molly giggles.

Rowan nodded, sliding one hand higher up Molly's thigh, stopping just short of her center and switching to the other thigh. They used their other hand to gently cup Anthea's breast. Rowan ran a thumb over the peak of her nipple, through the thin material of Anthea's shirt.

Molly whines softly and rocking against Rowan’s hand.  
Anthea gasps and moans, her nipples getting excited under their hand. “Tell is what you like.”

"...I like...giving pleasure..." Rowan replied.

“Mm I want to watch you play with Antheas tits.” Molly giggles.

Rowan nodded. "I can do that." They smiled, reaching for the hem of Anthea's shirt. "May I?"

“Please do.” Anthea smiles and helps them take her shirt off.  
Molly moves back and sits against the couch, smiling as she watches.

When Anthea had her shirt off, Rowan moved to cup her breasts with their hands. "Like this?" They asked.

“Mmhmm. Her nipples are really sensitive.” Molly grins and sits next to Rowan, pressing close to their side.  
Anthea blushes, every breath she takes her breasts press into their hands.

Rowan nods and runs their thumbs over Anthea's nipples. "You're very responsive..."

Anthea blushes and moans softly, nipples getting more excited. “Not my fault. Your touch feels really good.”

Rowan leaned in and sucked on Anthea's neck as they pinched and tweaked her nipples.

Anthea moans and holds onto Rowan’s head.   
“That’s right. Just like that.” Molly grins and kisses along Rowan’s neck.

Rowan pulls Anthea closer, trailing kisses down to her breast. They caressed, licked, sucked, and teased.

Anthea moans and arches, pushing her breasts into Rowan’s face. “So good.”  
Molly grins as she hear Anthea enjoying herself. She nibbles and sucks at Rowan’s neck.

Rowan groans into Anthea's cleavage, squeezing her breasts.

Anthea mewls and presses her breasts to Rowan’s face.  
“Good. You’re doing so good. Listen to all the delicious noises you’re making her make.” Perfect.” Molly sucks on Rowan’s neck, her hand slowly making its way up his thigh.

Rowan pulls away to kiss Anthea and tease her nipples with their thumbs. They groaned as Molly's hand moved higher.

Anthea kisses them back deeply.  
“Can I touch you?” Molly asks Rowan softly.

Rowan nods. "Yes, please." They said, breaking the kiss momentarily.

Anthea kisses along their jaw.  
Molly kisses Rowan softly and gently feels them over their pants.

Rowan gasped into Anthea's mouth, rocking into Molly's touch.

“Like that?” Anthea smirks as Molly rubs Rowan.

Rowan groaned. "Yes...I like it...been so long since anyone touched me....like this..."

“Do you want to get more comfortable?” Anthea kisses them.

Rowan nodded, letting Anthea and Molly position them.

“Mm maybe we should get on the bed? There’d be more room to relax.” Molly suggests, the couch a little stiff.

Rowan nodded, standing. They offered a hand to both women.

Anthea and Molly smile, taking Rowan’s hand and following them to the bed.

Rowan lay down on the bed, pulling both women with them. They smiled and kissed Anthea and Molly.

Molly grins and kisses Rowan before Anthea does the same. “Tell is what you like. What you want us to do. How you like to be pleasured.” Anthea smiles.

"Gently...lovingly." Rowan said quietly. "My previous...lover...was a bit rough."

“We’ll be gentle.” Molly nods. “Is there anywhere you don’t like to be touched?” Anthea asks softly.

"I prefer that we leave any anal play for another time...other than that, I'm pretty open to touching." Rowan replied softly.

“Okay.” Anthea nods. “We don’t really do a lot of anal play anyway.” Molly nods.

Rowan smiles. "I'm up for anything else."

Anthea smirks and leans in. “Want to take turns fucking Molly?” She whispers. “Just as she’s about to come pull out and switch?”

Rowan nodded. "...do you have...uh...condoms?" They asked nervously.

“Of course.” Anthea nods and smiles softly. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s completely up to you.”

"I want to...I just want to make sure we're safe about it." Rowan said squeezing Anthea's hand.

Anthea nods. “Molly and I get regularly tested as well. We’re both clean just so you know.” She smiles softly and squeezes their hand back.

Rowan nodded. "Me as well. I was...uh...more concerned about...possibly, or accidentally knock Molly up." They said softly.

“Oh right right.” Anthea nods and smiles.

"I've got a copy of my latest test results on my phone." Rowan replied. "...Molly doesn't mind...uh...sex without protection?"

“We’ll ask her. She’s on birth control to regulate her cycles. So condom or not is whatever makes you both most comfortable.” Anthea smiles softly.

Rowan looked at Molly. "Do you want me use protection?"

“It’s up to you but how about for this first time we use protection?” Molly smiles softly. 

Rowan nodded. "Alright. I can do that."

“Okay.” Molly smiles and kisses Rowan. “So what did you two decide on?”

"Protection." Rowan said softly.

“How do you want me to be?” Molly nuzzles Rowan.

Rowan shrugged. "I don't really have a preference." They said softly.

“How about I ride you a bit?” Molly licks her lips.

"I'd like that." Rowan smiled.

Molly smiles and gets off the bed, starting to strip.  
“How about I warm you up a bit?” Anthea smirks and pulls a condom packet out of the drawer.

Rowan nodded. "Okay..." They said, stripping the rest of the way. Rowan lay back down and reached for their new lovers.

Molly crawls back into bed and kisses Rowan.  
Anthea kisses Rowan next. “Can I put the condom on you or do you want to? After it’s on I want to suck you a bit.” She nuzzles then.

"Do what you like, I don't mind." Rowan said softly, before kissing Molly.

Molly cups Rowan’s face, kissing them back deeply.  
Anthea rolls the condom onto Rowan before leaning in and kissing their member.

Rowan groaned into the kiss, before deepening it. They ran a hand over Anthea's hair, encouragingly.

Molly mewls softly and melts into the kiss, gently running the top of her tongue against their lips.  
Anthea relaxes as she feels Rowan’s hand in her hair. She slowly takes their cock into her mouth, sucking gently as she strokes it slowly.

Rowan lets both women do what they like with them. They make noises of pleasure as Molly kisses them and Anthea begins sucking their cock.

“Like that? Like feeling Anthea’s mouth on you?” Molly mumbles into the kiss.  
Anthea relaxes her throat, taking them deeper.

"Yes...hmmm...I like feeling...unf...both of you." Rowan groaned.

“Yeah?” Molly kisses along Rowan’s neck. “You’re so good. You feel so nice. Your kisses are intoxicating.” She kisses along their throat.  
Anthea bobs her head as she sucks their cock.

Rowan groaned. "You feel...wonderful..." They said running a hand over Molly's shoulder.

“Touch me. Anywhere you like. Any way you like.” Molly purrs.  
Anthea slowly pulls off Rowan’s cock, kissing the head softly.

Rowan pulled Molly close, kissing her deeply and tracing a hand down her body. Their hand slid a hand between Molly's thighs.

Molly blushes and spreads her legs for the.  
Anthea goes up and kisses along Rowan’s neck. “Play with her and get her nice and wet before she takes your cock.” She mumbles as she sucks on their neck.

Rowan nods with a groan, playing with Molly's clit. They used their other hand to cup her breast.

Molly moans and rocks into their hands.

"So beautiful...I hope I please you, Molly." Rowan said softly.

“I want to please you too.” Molly nuzzles Rowan.

"Touch me..." Rowan said softly. "Kiss me." They smiled.

Molly grins and kisses Rowan, pressing close as she straddles them.

Rowan traces Molly's curves as they kiss, arching into her.

Molly nuzzles then. “Can I start taking you inside me?”

"Yes...please do." Rowan breathed.

Molly kisses him and slowly sinks down onto Rowan’s cock.

"Ah...ungf...Molly." Rowan groaned, holding onto her hips.

Molly moans, holding onto their shoulders once she’s full seated.

"Is it good?" Rowan asked, rubbing their thumbs over her skin.

“So good.” Molly nods and nuzzles Rowan.

"You feel good too. Nice and warm, wrapped around me." Rowan whispered.

Molly kisses Rowan and slowly starts to rock her hips.

Rowan moves with Molly and kisses her back, holding her closely.

Molly moans softly as she moves, holding onto them.  
Anthea smiles and moves behind Molly, playing with her breasts.

Rowan rocks their hips against Molly's, and moves a hand between them to tease her clit.

Molly gasps and whimpers, rocking against their fingers.  
“You’re both doing so good. So hot.” Anthea mumbles as she kisses Molly’s neck, touching her breasts right in front of Rowan’s face. “I have an idea.” Anthea smirks.

"You both look wonderful together." Rowan groaned. "Idea?" They asked, looking at Anthea.

“I think instead Molly and I should take turns riding you until we come. Then we switch. But whoever is on you when you come gets to fuck the other. And you get to watch and do whatever you like to us.” Anthea kisses along Rowan’s jaw.  
“So your job is to make us come before we make you come. Like musical chairs but it’s your cock.” Molly giggles.

"I may need some assistance with such a task...this is probably a dumb question...do you have a cock ring? That way I can stay hard with less chance of popping off too early." Rowan suggested awkwardly.

“Of course, darling.” Anthea kisses Rowan before getting up and going to a set of drawers. She strips as she comes back, crawling up onto the bed naked.

Rowan smiled, appreciating Anthea's appearance. Both women were stunning together. Rowan gently pulled Molly of their cock and took the ring from Anthea. They rolled it on, down to the base of their shaft. Rowan groaned, and nodded to Molly. "You can have it back now."

Molly grins and kisses Rowan deeply as she sinks back down onto their cock. “Oh that’s so good. Feel like this is exactly where I’m supposed to be. Impaling myself on your perfect cock.” She moans and arches, slowly rocking her hips.  
“How does it feel?” Anthea asks molly as she kisses her neck.  
“Thick. And deep. More giving than a dildo.” Molly blushes and slowly starts to ride Rowan.

Rowan holds onto Molly's hips as she rides their cock. "You're so warm and soft...you're both...amazing." They groaned, bucking upwards.

Molly relaxes into Rowan’s hold. “Feel so good.”  
Anthea smiles and kisses Rowan.

Rowan kisses Anthea back, moving a hand to her cheek. They kept a hand on Molly's hip.

Molly leans in and kisses Rowan, taking turns kissing them with Anthea as she rides their cock.

Rowan begins rubbing Molly's clit again. They were dizzy with pleasure, sandwiched between the two women.

Molly’s thighs tremble as she gets close.  
“She’s almost there. Just a bit more.” Anthea kisses Rowan.

Rowan stroked faster, rocking harder against Molly and tangling their hand in Anthea's hair.

Molly comes hard, her cunt milking their cock.  
Anthea kisses Rowan deeply.

"Fuck...so, tight..." Rowan groaned, cut off by Anthea's tongue wrapping around theirs.

Anthea kisses them deeply, pressing close.  
Molly slowly climbs off Rowan’s lap, laying down on the bed.

Rowan groans and pulls Anthea close, their cock throbbing powerfully.

“Ready for me?” Anthea smirks.

"May I cum after you've taken your pleasure of me...Miss. A?" Rowan asked softly.

“Would you like to come with me, darling?” Anthea kisses along Rowan’s jaw.

"If it pleases you, Miss. A." Rowan smiled, letting out a noise of pleasure.

“Mm of course, darling.” Anthea kisses Rowan, taking the cock ring off and condom before putting a new one on.

Rowan groaned as her fingers slid a new condom onto their cock. "Will you take your pleasure from me, Miss. A?"

“Mm I will and I’ll make you feel good as well.” Anthea straddles Rowan.

Rowan nodded. "Ride me for your pleasure, Miss. A." They said, running their hands over Anthea's body.

Anthea kisses Rowan and sinks down onto their cock.

"Fuck...Miss. A...." Rowan whimpered against her lips.

“Okay?” Anthea kisses along Rowan’s jaw.

"Yes...feels good..." Rowan replied, reaching for Molly's hand.

Molly cuddles into Rowan’s side and takes their hand. “Ant has such a nice tight cunt, doesn’t she?” She giggles.  
Anthea kisses Rowan’s neck as she rocks her hips slowly.

"Yes...so tight...blissfully so. God, the both of you...so...intense and sexy." Rowan painted.

“Like it?” Anthea smiles.  
Molly kisses Rowan’s neck.

"Very much, Miss. A." Rowan groaned, rocking upwards against her. They tilted their neck for Molly.

Molly nibbles and sucks on their neck.  
Anthea smiles and kisses them, starting to ride them faster.

Rowan closes their eyes at the overwhelming sensations.

“Come for us, darling.” Anthea purrs.

Rowan cried out, cuming hard inside Anthea, filling the condom.

Anthea moans and comes around Rowan, milking their cock.

"Yes...fuck, Miss. A." Rowan groans, bucking into her rippling heat.

Anthea pants, her face presses to Rowan’s neck.

Rowan ran a hand up and down Anthea's back. "That, was amazing..."

Anthea smiles and kisses Rowan’s chest over his heart before straightening up. “You’re amazing.”

Rowan smiles and looks at Molly. "Good?" They asked softly.

“Very good.” Molly nuzzles Rowan.

"So...we going to stay here and ditch the gallery tonight?" Rowan asked with a smirk.

“Up to you.” Anthea giggles.

"I would hate for to miss something important to you." Rowan said softly.

“Nah. We can go some other time.” Molly nuzzles Rowan.

"If you're sure..." Rowan looked at Anthea.

“We’re sure.” Anthea smiles softly. “If you want to go we’ll go.”

"I just wanted to be with you both." Rowan said softly.

“Okay.” Anthea smiles softly and they cuddle Rowan.

"I never thought I'd find anyone like the pair of you...are we...uh...a thing now, or was this just a...uh...one time thing?" Rowan asked quietly.

“We’d like to be a thing.” Molly smiles and Anthea nods.

Rowan smiled. "I'd like that too." They said kissing both women in turn. "I'd also like to watch the two of you together. I'm curious to see how you pleasure each other."

“Alright.” Anthea smiles and kisses Rowan back.  
“Anything specific you’d like to see?” Anthea kisses Rowan.

Rowan shrugged. "Surprise me." They said between kisses.

Anthea smiles and pulls Molly close, kissing her deeply.  
Molly mewls and kisses Anthea back, pulling her off Rowan’s cock.

Rowan let out a little noise before scooting back and giving Anthea and Molly room. They took the condom off, tied it, and dropped it into the bin next to the bed. Rowan watched with avid interest as the two women kissed.

Molly grabs and squeezes at Anthea a thighs and hips.  
Anthea moans and presses closer, She rugs at Molly’s hair and kisses her neck as Molly’s head tips back.

Rowan reaches out and traces a hand over both of them. "So beautiful and sexy, my wonderful lovers."

“Want to watch me make Molly cum just by playing with her nipples?” Anthea grins.  
“Oh please. It’s been ages.” Molly blushes.

"May I help?" Rowan asked softly.

“Of course.” Anthea smirks and moves Molly back against the headboard. “First you need to kiss and lick and suck on her breasts but avoid the nipples.” Anthea shows Rowan.  
Molly moans and arches into Anthea’s mouth, her nipples getting excited.

Rowan nodded and leaned in to kiss, lick and suck on Molly's breasts.

Molly whimpers and starts to squirm needy.  
“Good. Now just barely drag your lips over her nipple.” Anthea shows Rowan.

Rowan drags his bottom lip over Molly's nipple, moving it back and forth.

Molly moans and presses closer to Rowan.  
“Good. Now suck just a little.” Anthea smiles. 

Rowan covered Molly's nipples with their lips and began to suck.

“Yes.” Molly whimpers.  
“That’s right. Keep going.” Anthea sucks in the other nipple.

Rowan sucks hard, teasing Molly with his tongue.

Molly moans and her thighs tremble as she gets close.  
Anthea tugs on Molly’s nipple with her lips.

Rowan licked and sucked with fervor.

Molly cries out and comes hard.

Rowan pulls away to watch Molly's face and kiss her.

Molly kisses Rowan back deeply.

Rowan caressed Molly's cheek as they kissed.

Molly relaxes against them.

Rowan pulled away and looked at them both. "I like pleasuring you both."

They kiss Rowan’s cheeks.  
“I like it. I like pleasing you too.” Molly smiles.   
“So do I.” Anthea smiles.

Rowan hugs them both. "I don't suppose you've got a shower big enough for three."

“Actually we do.” Anthea giggles.

"Care to clean up with me?" Rowan asked softly.

“Of course.” Molly smiles and gets up, leading them to the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon! Leave a comment and tell us what you think! (o^^o)


	3. Come on then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New bed.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter!

Rowan followed. "Wow...that's one hell of a shower."

“The water comes down like rain.” Molly grins and turns on the shower.

Rowan's eyes widened in wonder. "I...this is...I want one of these." They said stepping under the stream.

“Anytime you want to shower you can come here.” Anthea smiles, following Rowan in after Molly.

"Every day then." Rowan chuckled.

“Perfect.” Molly grins.

Rowan smiled and kissed Molly and Anthea. "Thank you...for choosing me." They said softly.

They kisses Rowan back.  
“Thank you for choosing us too.” Anthea smiles.  
Molly grabs a loofah puff and squirts some body wash into it. She gets it lathered and gently starts to wash Rowan.

Rowan hummed happily. "Thats nice...May I wash you?" They asked Anthea.

“Of course.” Anthea smiles and kisses Rowan again.

Rowan pours some body wash into their hands and works up a lather, before rubbing it over Anthea's skin.

Anthea blushes and relaxes.  
Molly continues to wash Rowan.

Rowan smiled. "So, where were we going for dinner?" They asked softly.

“Anywhere you’d like.” Anthea smiles.  
“Ant can get us in anywhere.” Molly smiles, washing Rowan’s hips.

"I'm kind of simple. Anything will do, really." Rowan replied softly.

“How about a Chinese buffet?” Anthea suggests.

"Oooo, sounds yummy." Rowan nodded, scrubbing Anthea's back.

“Good.” Anthea smiles and nods.  
“They have these little yummy cakes. They’re so good.” Molly smiles and washes Rowan’s thighs.

"Hmmm. I like sweets..." Rowan said, holding back a groan.

Molly kneels behind Rowan as she washes his calves, kissing his arse gently.

Rowan looked behind them and smiled at Molly. "Enjoying the view?" They asked softly.

“Very much.” Molly smiles and continues to wash them before standing.

"Thank you." Rowan smiled, kissing Molly. They used one hand to wash Anthea and the other on Molly.

They kiss Rowan back, rubbing their soapy bodies against them.

Rowan made a noise of pleasure into the kisses. They moved their soapy hands over Molly and Anthea's bodies.

They kiss and suck on either side of Rowan’s neck.

"That feels good..." Rowan groaned. They rinsed their hands off and placed one between each women's thighs. Rowan began teasing both of them.

They moan, rocking against Rowan’s hands. They each wrap a hand around Rowan’s cock, stroking Rowan together.

Rowan throws their head back in pleasure. "I want you both...to cum with me..."

“Make us come.” Anthea kisses Rowan’s throat.  
“Please, darling.” Molly kisses his chest.

Rowan slipped his fingers into their lovers and rubbed their palms against the duel cults.

Anthea moans, rocking her hips and riding Rowan’s fingers.  
Molly whimpers, dripping wet around Rowan’s fingers.  
They stroke Rowan faster as they get closer.

"Cum for me, loves...I'm close." Rowan groaned.

They cry out and come hard around Rowan’s fingers.

Rowan found release as his fingers and cock were simultaneously squeezed. "My Ladies..."

Molly and Athena pant, pressing close to Rowan and still holding onto their cock.

Rowan kissed both of them in turn, removing his hands and rinsing off. "So, Chinese Buffet?" They smiled.

“Perfect.” Molly giggles and kisses Rowan happily.  
Anthea smiles and kisses them both, finishing showering everyone before turning off the shower. She gets them all towels.

Rowan takes a towel from Anthea and begins to dry off. They run the towel over their hair, drying the now limp hair.

Molly and Anthea get dried off, getting out of the shower.  
Anthea goes to fix her hair.  
“Let’s get you some clothes, yeah?” Molly smiles and leads Rowan into the room to the drawers.

Rowan nods, letting Molly lead them around, with the towel tucked around their waist.

Molly opens the drawers, regular jeans and t shirts inside. “Pick whatever you like.”

"Really?" Rowan looked at Molly with a smile. "It's a good thing we're close in size then..." They said, going through the t shirts. "Didn't realize you were a heavy metal fan." Rowan smirked, pulling out a Five Finger Death Punch concert tee.

Molly blushes and giggles. “I used to go to as many concerts as I could.”

Rowan pulled the shirt on. "We should get tickets for their next tour." They smiled, looking for a pair of jeans to wear.

“Yeah? That would be great.” Molly grins and gets dressed.

Rowan grins, pulling on a pair of skinny jeans. "Thanks for letting me borrow these. I can get us tickets for the November concert in London, if you want."

“That would be great. I don’t know if Anthea would go. Metal isn’t exactly her genre.” Molly smiles and fixes her bra, it sticking to her still damp body.

"We can take her to see one of her favorites." Rowan offered. "What kind of music does she like?"

“She likes opera.” Molly smiles. “She likes to get all dressed up and go see opera.”

"Okay...I can probably get tickets for a private box at the opera." Rowan smiled.

“That would be great. Her birthday is next month.” Molly nods and pulls on a shirt.

"I'll make some inquiries then." Rowan nodded. "Molly? Was this okay...I mean, did I please you?" They asked self consciously.

“Oh it was amazing. You were amazing.” Molly smiles and squeezes Rowan’s hand.

"...its just...I know I'm a bit awkward, and I wanted to make sure you enjoyed our time regardless of said awkwardness." Rowan said squeezing Molly's hand in return.

“I loved it. It was amazing. And I know Anthea doesn’t say a lot about how she feels but she’s happy too.” Molly smiles softly.

Rowan nodded. "I'm glad. Speaking of Anthea..." they said softly.

“Mm?” Molly smiles.

"She sort of disappeared...is that usual?" Rowan asked softly.

“Yeah. She umm..” Molly tries to think of how to explain it. “Ant was an orphan. She’ll tell you that. She exhibited skill from a young age and she was hired to the government right out of uni. She’s supposedly a secretary but that doesn’t seem like the whole truth. Anyway after she’s with a lot of people or participating in a heavily social activity for a while she needs a little time to herself to recharge. So she just needs some time to recover. And it’s not because of you or me or anything. That’s just how she is. She’s gotten better though since I’ve known her. The amount of time she needs gets shorter.”

Rowan nodded. "I can understand that...I close the shop on Sundays and Wednesdays for that reason." They said with a small smile.

Molly smiles and nods, sitting on the bed to pull on some socks. “So if you ever need some space or time that’s okay. Just let us know and we’ll totally accept that. We just want to know you’re safe and happy is all.”

"I will, promise." Rowan smiles happily.

“Good.” Molly smiles and nods.  
“You two are fast.” Anthea smiles as she comes out of the bathroom, going to her wardrobe to get dressed.

"Helps when Molly has a wardrobe that mirrors mine." Rowan smiled. "And we're about the same size." They said, nudging Molly.

Molly smiles and nods. “Rowan saw all my band shirts.”  
“Oh yeah? Do you two have the same tastes in music?” Anthea smiles, putting on her panties and bra.

"We do, yeah." Rowan nodded with a smile. "Told Molly I could get us tickets."

“That would be fun.” Anthea smiles and nods, pulling on leggings.

"I don't know if Metal is your thing, but you're welcome to join us." Rowan smiled softly.

“It’s not exactly my thing.” Anthea smiles softly, putting on a tank top.

"Maybe Molly and I could see a Metal show, and we could do something you like another time?" Rowan suggested.

“Sure.” Anthea smiles and nods.

"Cool. Its a plan then." Rowan grinned.

“Are we ready to go?” Molly asks, tying her shoes.

Rowan pulled on their boots. "Yep. All ready to go." They said softly.

“Great.” Anthea smiles and leads them out to the car.

Rowan follows them out to the car. "I'm famished..." They chuckled.

“A buffet is the perfect place to go then.” Molly smiles and holds Rowan’s hand.

Rowan brought Molly's hand up to their lips and kissed it.

Molly blushes and smiles happily.  
Anthea unlocks the car and gets into the driver seat.  
“Do you want to sit up front or in the back?” Molly asks.

Rowan shrugged. "Either way is fine with me." They smiled. "I'm fine sitting in the back."

“I’ll sit with you.” Molly smiles and gets into the back with Rowan.  
“Ohh I get to play chauffeur.” Anthea smiles and starts to drive.

"We appreciate it though, don't we, Molly?" Rowan smiled.

“We really do.” Molly smiles.  
“I know, loves.” Anthea laughs softly.

"You two are amazing and adorable." Rowan smiled, laying their head on her shoulder.

Molly smiles and kisses Rowan’s head. “You deserve it.” She smiles.  
“That’s true.” Anthea smiles.

Rowan blushed. "I'm so glad to have met you both...I don't think I've been happier."

Molly smiles and cuddles Rowan close.  
“I’m glad. This feels good. Right.” Anthea hums softly.

"So...does this mean we...uh...are a thing now?" Rowan asked softly.

“I’d like to be.” Anthea nods.  
“Me too.” Molly smiles.

Rowan nodded, biting their lip and holding back tears. "Thank you... both of you, for choosing me."

“Oh love.” Molly cuddles Rowan.

Rowan smiled, wiping the few tears that had escaped. "You accepted me when none of my other partners would."

“We just want you to be happy, darling.” Anthea says softly.

"I am, so much more than I thought possible." Rowan smiles. "I'm glad we have things in common...besides sex, I mean..."

“It’s a plus for sure.” Molly smiles.

Rowan smiled and kissed Molly's cheek. "I think so too."

Molly smiles and kisses Rowan happily.

Rowan hums happily into the kiss, before pulling back. They smiled at Molly.

Molly giggles and smiles.  
Anthea soon pulls up to the buffet.

"This place looks good. Do you eat here often?" Rowan asked as they parked and got out of the car.

“Yeah.” Molly smiles and nods, following Rowan.  
“They’re open till really late so even if we both get off a late night shift we can come here and eat.” Anthea smiles and leads them to the door.

"That's awesome. Do they deliver?" Rowan asked with a smile.

“They do to me.” Anthea winks and laughs, holding the door open.

"Good to know." Rowan smirked. "Thanks." They said, stepping inside.

“Three for dinner please.” Molly says to the hostess and they’re lead to a table. After their drink order is they are free to go to the buffet.

"Wow...this food looks amazing." Rowan smiled, piling food on their plate.

“It tastes even better. You have to get some cheese wontons too.” Anthea smiles, her plate nearly full.

Rowan nodded, grabbing a second plate and filling it up. They walked back to the table and sat down next to Anthea.

Molly hums happily as she sits across from them, sipping her drink before picking up some chopsticks.

Rowan picked up a fork. "Hope you don't mind...I've always sucked at using those things.

“Oh of course not. Whatever makes it easiest for you to get the food from the plate to your mouth is the way to go.” Molly smiles.

Rowan chuckled. "Lucky I don't use a spoon to shovel this delicious food into my pie hole."

“I wouldn’t blame you if you did.” Molly giggles.

Rowan's eyes light up as they begin eating. They groaned at the taste.

“Good?” Anthea smiles.

"Never going somewhere else ever again." Rowan replied through a mouth full of food.

Anthea smiles and kisses their cheek before going back to eating.

Rowan blushed and looked over at Molly. They smile at her.

Molly smiles happily as she eats.

Rowan easily finishes off both plates and goes back for more. They know they might regret it later, but the food is just too good.

Molly and Anthea get up for more as well when they finish their plates.

Would it be okay if I took some of this back to Tom?" Rowan asked nervously. "I think he'd really appreciate it."

“Yeah of course. We can get some takeaway containers.” Anthea nods.

"Cool. Thank you so much..." Rowan smiled.

“No problem. Want to text him and ask him what his favorite stuff is so we can make sure to get it?” Anthea smiles.

"Brilliant idea..." Rowan smiled, pulling out their phone and texting Tom. They teen replied quickly with a list that read, '2 scoops of everything'. Rowan showed it to Anthea and Molly.

Molly laughs and smiles.  
“Will do.” Anthea smiles.

Rowan replies to Tom, that they'll bring him some food when done with dinner.

Molly hums softly, eating chips with her chopsticks.

"Tom says thank you." Rowan smiled softly.

“He’s always welcome.” Anthea smiles.

"Thank you, I appreciate...and I know Tom does too."

“Our pleasure.” Anthea smiles.

Rowan leans in and kisses Anthea's cheek. "You're the best...both of you."

Anthea smiles and kisses Rowan’s cheek back.

Rowan grinned and ate the another large bite of food.

Molly groans and sits back against her chair as she finishes her plate. “So full.” She groans.

Rowan nodded, pushing another empty plate away from themself. "I agree with that sentiment." They smiled.

“Time for cake.” Molly grains and hops up, going to the dessert bar.  
Anthea laughs softly and smiles.

"I always have room for dessert." Rowan smirked, getting up and following Molly.

“Always.” Anthea smiles and watches them go as she finishes off her plate.  
Molly hums happily and picks up a bowl, putting two little squares of chocolate cake into it.

Rowan also grabbed a bowl. They filled it with ice cream, sprinkles, and chocolate sauce.

Molly grins and pours ice cream over her cake, mixing it all together.

Rowan chuckled and walked back to their table. "Want some?" They asked Anthea, offering the bowl.

“Mm no I’m good. Dairy doesn’t exactly agree with me sometimes. Thank you though.” Anthea kisses Rowan’s cheek.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll keep it in mind for later." Rowan said softly.

“It’s okay.” Anthea smiles.

Rowan nodded. "Have to find some cake recipes that don't call for dairy."

“That would be nice. I really miss doughnut holes though.” Anthea hums.

"I can look for a recipe for those too." Rowan smiled softly.

“Okay.” Anthea smiles and nods.  
“That would be nice. You have no idea. Dairy is in evvvvvvvverything.” Molly frowns.

"I know. I have the same problem with peanuts..." Rowan said softly.

“Do you stop breathing and everything?” Molly asks.  
“How bad is the allergy?” Anthea asks.

"Yeah...have to carry an epipen and everything." Rowan replied softly.

“Oh wow okay.” Anthea nods.  
“Have you ever had to use it?” Molly asks.

Rowan shook their head. "No thankfully."

“Good.” Molly nods.  
“We’ll try to avoid having to use it.” Anthea nods.

Rowan nodded. "Much appreciated." They smiled.

Anthea smiles and nods.  
Molly hums happily as as wats her ice cream.

Rowan eats about half their dessert before sitting back in the chair. "That was good...I'm really full." They smiled.

“You two relax and I’ll fill up some containers for Tom.” Anthea smiles and stands.

"Thank you." Rowan smiles happily.

“Of course.” Anthea smiles and squeezes Rowan’s shoulder before going to fill containers.  
Molly sighs happily and sits back, setting down her empty bowl.

"Good?" Rowan asked Molly with a smile.

“Really good.” Molly smiles happily. “And really full.” She giggles and pokes at her belly.

Rowan nodded in agreement. "So am I. Some amazing food here." They smiled softly.

Molly smiles and nods. “We’ll come back.”

"Cool. I'd like that." Rowan smiled softly.

Molly smiles and nods.  
“Ready to go, loves?” Anthea smiles, carrying takeaway bags.

Rowan nodded. "Yep. Ready for a nap too." They smiled, standing.

“Same.” Molly giggles and takes Rowan’s hand, walking out to the car with Anthea in tow.

"I can't wait to see Tom's face when he tastes this glorious food."

“Hopefully he likes it.” Anthea smiles and drives them to Rowan’s place.

"I think he will." Rowan smiled.

Molly and Anthea follow Rowan up to their flat.

Rowan unlocked the door and let Molly and Anthea in. "Tom! We're back, with food." They called into the flat.  
Tom jumped up from the sofa and met Rowan in the front hall. "Hey. You're all awesome." He smiled, taking the bag from Anthea. "Wanna hang out and watch a movie?" He asked.

“Sure.” Molly smiles and nods.  
Anthea smiles and helps Tom get his food out since the cast inhibits his movements.

Rowan dragged Molly to the sofa and turned on Netflix. "How about a nature documentary?" They suggested.  
Tom smiles at Anthea. "So...you all a thing now, or...?" He asks as they unpack the food. "Damn that smells good."

“Sure.” Molly smiles and cuddles into Rowan’s side happily.  
“We are.” Anthea smiles softly and plates some of the food for Tom.

Rowan puts an arm around Molly.  
"I'm glad...Rowan is a good person. They deserve to be happy." Tom smiled.

Molly nearly purrs as she relaxes against Rowan.  
“I think so too.” Anthea smiles.

Rowan kissed Molly's forehead as they turned on Planet Earth.  
"Rowan's like...a parent figure to a lot of the community." Tom commented.

Molly hums happily, enjoying cuddling with Rowan.  
“We’ll be good to them. I promise.” Anthea nods.

Rowan pointed out the penguins with glee as they watched the documentary.  
Tom nodded. "I believe you."

Molly grins and watches Rowan, thinking how adorable they were.  
Anthea smiles softly and follows Tom to the couch, carrying his plate and drink.

Rowan watches the penguins with avid interest, like a little kid would.  
"Thanks." Tom smiled, sitting down on the other sofa.

Molly grins as she watches Rowan. “Have you ever seen them in real life?”  
“You’re welcome.” Anthea smiles and sits.

"Only at the zoo, when I was a kid. I'd love to see one up close though." Rowan said softly.  
Tom smiled at Rowan they talked about the penguins. "Really likes those dumb birds...it's kind of adorable."

Molly and Anthea look at each other, smiling. “When do you get a day off next?” Molly asks Rowan.

Rowan shrugged. "I run my own business...I haven't made the schedule for next month yet..."

“Take a day off for us, mm? We’ll make a day of it.” Molly smiles and squeezes Rowan’s hand.

"Okay..." Rowan nodded.  
"I can watch the shop if you're worried." Tom offered.  
"Next week, same day? It's rather slow on days like today." Rowan smiled.

“Perfect.” Anthea nods.

Rowan smiles. "So...what are we going to do?" They asked nervously.

“I think a trip to the zoo.” Molly grins.

"The zoo?" Rowan asked confused.

“A woman I went to university with is head keeper. I thought maybe we could get some quality time with the penguins.” Anthea smiles.

"Really?" Rowan asked in surprise. "That would be...I don't know what to say...thank you."

“Of course, love.” Anthea smiles.

Rowan gets up, goes to Anthea, and kisses her happily.

Anthea hums happily and kisses Rowan back, wrapping her arms around them.

 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Rowan said, kissing Antheas face.

“Anything for you.” Anthea smiles.

Rowan smiled. "You're the best."

“Hardly.” Anthea nuzzles him.

Rowan pulls back to look at Anthea. "No one's ever offered to do something like this for me before."

“We want to make you happy.” Anthea smiles softly, wanting to make Rowan feel loved.

"I am happy, Thank you.” Rowan smiled.

“Good.” Anthea smiles and sits on Rowan’s other side from Molly.

Rowan snuggled between their two lovers.  
Tom smiled, taking a picture on his phone.

Anthea and Molly cuddle Rowan happily.

Tom goes back to his food and watches the documentary with a sappy grin on his face.  
Rowan smiled and just enjoyed the cuddles they received.

Molly smiles softly as she watches Tom doze off after he’s finished eating.

Rowan got up and covered the teen with a blanket. Tom stirred but didn't wake.

“Maybe we should head home?” Anthea asks softly.

Rowan nodded. "Yeah, probably...long day...I'm sure you're tired from your flight and everything." They said, kissing Antheas cheek. "I really enjoyed this afternoon and dinner."

“Thank you for being there.” Anthea nuzzles Rowan and smiles.  
“We’ll do it again.” Molly smiles. “We don’t have to go if you don’t want.”

"I'd say you could stay, but I've a tiny bed...just a twin size ." Rowan replied softly.

“Okay. We’ll go home. But you’re welcome to come over whenever.” Molly smiles.

Rowan nodded. "I'll have to get a bigger bed." They smiled, kissing both lovers as they left.

“I’ll have one delivered.” Anthea giggles.

Rowan nodded. "You don't have to, but I won't argue..."

“Look some up and send me your pick.” Anthea smiles.

"Alright." Rowan smiled. "I'll send them tomorrow."

“Sounds good.” Anthea smiles and kisses Rowan.  
“Goodnight.” Molly kisses Rowan.

"Night. See you soon." Rowan smiled softly, before closing the door and heading off to get ready for bed.

The next day Anthea is looking at beds on her laptop as she feels Mycroft come up behind her desk. “Can I help you?” She hums.

"I need these faxed to the Home Secretary...out of curiosity, I know I'm going to regret asking...why are you looking at beds?" Mycroft asked softly.

Anthea nods and takes the papers to fax. “The bed isn’t big enough for us.” She shrugs.

"Ah...a new, more permanent partner. I understand." Mycroft smiled softly.

Anthea nods. “Possibly.” She smiles softly.

"I do hope things work out." Mycroft said softly.

“So do I.” Molly smiles softly. “How are your endeavors going?”

"Well I believe. It's a good thing my partners can entertain themselves when I'm gone...though I think the best part is coming home from abroad and being shown how much I'm missed." Mycroft replied softly.

“Mm that is nice.” Anthea smiles softly. “Maybe we could all go out on a date sometime.”

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Mycroft smiled softly.

“Good.” Anthea smiles. “I’ll get these faxed and then we have that conference call in.” She looks at her watch. “Twelve minutes.” She hums.

Mycroft nodded. "Thank you."

Anthea nods and faces the papers. She finishes up the order of the bed and texts Rowan. ‘Ordered the bed. It should be there after dinner. Do you want Molly and I to come over and help you get it set up?-Ant*

'I'd love that. I'll make dinner.'-R ;)

‘Perfect ;) -Ant’  
Anthea smiles and gets on with work. She picks up Molly from work and they go to Rowan’s.

Rowan's in the kitchen cooking and Tom answered the door.  
"Hi. Rowan's in the kitchen..." Tom smiled.

“Thanks. How’s your arm? I brought you an itching stick.” Molly grins and hands him a retractable thin scratcher that can fit in his cast.  
Anthea goes to the kitchen. “Need any help?” She smiles, rubbing Rowan’s back.

"You're a fucking saint, Molly." Tom says excitedly, taking the stick and immediately putting it to use.  
"Hi...nah, I'm pretty much done." Rowan smiled softly. "Oh, could you grab some wine from the fridge and open it?"

Molly smiles. “I remember how itchy casts can be.”  
“Sure.” Anthea nods and gets the bottle from the fridge, looking through the drawer for the bottle opener.

"Yeah...ah...that's much better. Thanks." Tom smiled.  
"Next drawer to the left." Rowan smiled, pulling a pan out of the oven.

“I’m glad.” Molly smiles.  
“Thanks.” Anthea laughs and pulls the bottle opener out, opening the bottle.

Tom gave her a goofy grin.  
"No problem...I'm not sure if it'll go with a roast, but I guess we'll find out." Rowan smiled.

“How’ve you been?” Molly smiles.  
“Red usually pairs nicely with roasts.” Anthea smiles, pouring them glasses.

"Good. Rowan helped me fill out financial aid forms for university today..." Tom smiled.  
"Oh good." Rowan smiled. "I wasn't sure."

“That’s great!” Molly grins. “How did it go?”  
“You did good.” Anthea smiles and hands them a glass before taking a sip.

"I think I may be able to get a full scholarship." Tom replied.  
Rowan takes the glass. "Thanks."

“Tom!” Molly squeals happily and hugs him. “That’s great!”  
“Mmhmm.” Anthea nods.

Tom hugs Molly back. “Thanks.”  
"So...how was your day?" Rowan asked softly.

“If you need anything just let me know. Letter of recommendation. Anything.” Molly smiles.  
“Good. Worked. My boss saw me looking at beds.” Anthea laughs softly.

Tom nodded. "I will." He smiled.  
Rowan blushed. "Oh, how embarrassing..."

“Good.” Molly smiles.  
“It was alright. We’re actually really close.” Anthea smiles softly.

Tom turned and grabbed some papers off the table. "These came in the mail today..." He handed them to Molly.  
"That's good...wait, how close? Like siblings close or were you two...uh...a thing?" Rowan asked awkwardly. "Not that it matters...I mean, who you're friends with isn't really my business..."

Molly looks at the papers.  
Anthea caresses Rowan’s face. “Easy, love.” She smiles softly. “We were never a thing. He actually hired me right out of Uni and I’ve been working for him ever since. We’re just friends. Sometimes he acts more like a surrogate parent.” She hums. “And it is your business because you’re part of my life.”

Tom smiles excitedly.  
Rowan nods. "Sorry...I just have some...uh... abandonment and rejection issues that I'm working on. Sometimes I act silly..." they said quietly. "It's not jealousy...more, clingy and...I've pushed people away in the past because I'm afraid to be hurt again. I really like you and Molly...and I'm just so afraid of fucking it up..."

“Oh my god Tom!” Molly grins as she reads the acceptance letters.  
“You don’t have to be sorry. Thank you for telling me. I appreciate the communication.” Anthea smiles softly and stretches up to kiss Rowan. “When we communicate it helps things so that fuck ups aren’t happening. And you won’t fuck up. We want you. And we want you to be happy. It’ll be okay.”

Tom nodded with a wide smile.  
Rowan kissed Anthea. "Thank you for understanding." They said softly. "It means everything to me that you listen and care..."

Molly hugs him, bouncing around happily.  
“Of course, love.” Anthea kisses Rowan back. “You deserve to be understood and listened to.”

Tom goggles happily as they hug.  
"Thank you...that really means a lot." Rowan smiled, hugging Anthea.

“I’m so proud of you.” Molly grins.  
Anthea hums happily and hugs Rowan back.

“Thanks.” Tom smiled.  
"I'm really happy with you and Molly...and having Tom here has been great too." Rowan said softly.

“We’ll take you out to dinner this weekend. To celebrate.” Molly nods.  
“I’m glad.” Anthea smiles softly.

“I’d like that.” Tom nodded with a smile.  
"I finally feel like I belong...like I have a family." Rowan smiled softly.

“Good. Let’s go tell Anthea.” Molly smiles.  
Anthea smiles and kisses Rowan. “We’re here for you. No matter what.”

Tom grinned and followed Molly into the kitchen.  
Rowan kisses Anthea back, putting as much feeling as possible into it.

Anthea wraps her arms around Rowan’s neck as they kiss, pressing close.  
“Loves?” Molly giggles as she and Tom go into the kitchen.

Tom turns pink.  
Rowan steps back, embarrassed. "Hi...What's up?" They say awkwardly.

“Tom got into Uni. We’re gonna go out to eat to celebrate this week.” Molly grins.  
“Congratulations, Tom.” Anthea smiles.

“Thanks..” Tom smiles.  
"He worked really hard to get in and get those scholarships." Rowan said proudly.

“I bet.” Anthea nods.

"I had good grades in school and I participated in extracurriculars..." Tom smiled.  
"Helps that you're good at football." Rowan smiled softly.  
"Yeah...I guess a couple of recruits saw me play last year... and when they saw my application, they were delighted to make offers." Tom replied.

“As soon as your arm heals up you can get back to playing.” Molly smiles.

Tom nodded. "I can't wait to get back on the pitch."

Molly smiles and nods.  
Anthea helps Rowan get dinner on the table and they eat.

"I hope you like it." Rowan said softly.

“Thank you for cooking.” Molly kisses Rowan’s cheek.

“You’re welcome.” Rowan smiled.  
"I don't care what it tastes like, as Long as I have you three." Tom said.

“Awwww.” Anthea And Molly smiles.

“You’re my family.” Tom said quietly.  
Rowan leaned over and hugged him. "I'm glad you think of us that way."

“We’re here for you. No matter what.” Anthea smiles softly.  
“Always.” Molly nods.

Tom nodded with a teary smile. "Thanks, I really appreciate the support."

Molly and Anthea nod, each hugging him.

Rowan smiled, pulling out their phone and snapping a picture of the three.

After dinner Molly helps Rowan clean up as Anthea and Tom talk about his acceptance options.  
“Thank you for dinner. It was delicious.” Molly smiles at Rowan.

"You're welcome. I wanted to do something nice for you both after all you've done for us." Rowan smiled softly.

“We’ve done hardly anything.” Molly smiles and kisses Rowan’s cheek as she dries the dishes.

"You've done a lot..." Rowan replied softly, returning her kiss.

Molly blushes and smiles. “We do what we can, ya know?”

"And I appreciate all of it." Rowan smiled softly, taking Molly's free hand for a moment.

Molly blushes and smiles, holding Rowan’s hand having finished the last dish. “Shall we rearrange your room so when the mattress gets here all we have to do is put it in?”

Rowan nodded. "Yeah. I cleaned up a bit this morning and after closing up, but it probably needs a bit more help." They smiled.

“Sure.” Molly smiles and follows Rowan to their room.

"Well, here we are." Rowan said as they entered the bedroom.

“It’s nice.” Molly smiles.  
“I think all we have to do is push the bedside tables out wider. Everything else should fit.” Anthea nods.

Rowan nodded. "I'll need to clean under the bed..." They said.

“Okay.” Molly nods.  
“Do you want us to give you some privacy?” Anthea asks.

Rowan shook their head. "Just my toy box, a thing of sheets, and dust bunnies."

“Toy box?” Molly smiles.

Rowan blushed. "Yeah...do you want to see?" They asked shyly.

“If you’re comfortable showing.” Molly smiles softly.

Rowan nodded, kneeling down next to the bed and pulling out a long storage box. They took the lid off and set it on the bed. "It's not a big collection, but it's what I've got."

“It’s lovely.” Anthea smiles as they look at the collections.

"Thanks...its not nearly the size or extravagance that yours is, but...it's what I like." Rowan blushed.

“Size and extravagance doesn’t matter.” Anthea says softly.  
“Yeah it’s what you do with it.” Molly giggles.   
“Not where I was going. I was going to say is that you liking it is the most important part.” Anthea smiles.

Rowan turned pink at Molly's words. "Thanks...I suppose you're both right, in a way."

“Don’t mind Molly. She gets a bit excitable when she’s had a glass or two of wine.” Anthea laughs softly.  
“You like it when I’m excited. You tell me so when I’m going down on you.” Molly licks her lips, cheeks tinged pink from the alcohol.

"Good thing I'm getting a new bed...and I bought Tom soundproof headphones." Rowan chuckled.

Anthea smiles and nods, helping Rowan move things.  
Molly goes to the door when the delivery man knocks.

"That must be it." Rowan grinned at Anthea.

Anthea smiles and nods. “They’ll take the gold mattress and things away.” She smiles.  
They get everything settled and Anthea helps make the bed.  
Molly giggles and rolls around the bed when it’s done. She grins and holds her arms to Rowan.

Rowan lays down with Molly. "Hi..." They giggle.

“Hi.” Molly grins and kisses Rowan.

Rowan kisses Molly back, holding her close.

Molly presses close, kissing Rowan back.

Rowan ran their hands up and down Molly's back.

Molly mewls softly, pulling Rowan closer.

Rowan rolls Molly onto her back and begins trailing kisses down her neck.

Molly purrs happily, stretching her neck out for more kisses.

Rowan brought a hand up to cup Molly's breast as they kissed and sucked on her neck.

Molly moans, arching into Rowan.

"Tell my what you want." Rowan murmured against Molly's neck.

“You.” Molly mewls.

"How?" Rowan asked, pulling back to look at her face.

“However you want.” Molly licks her lips.

Rowan looked over at Anthea. "What should I do, Miss. A?" They asked.

“Mm I think we should strip her and play with her.” Anthea smirks.

Rowan nods and begins to remove Molly's clothes. Once she was naked, Rowan looked at Anthea while they teased Molly.

Anthea leans in and kisses Rowan. “Would you like to pick a toy and tease Molly?”

"Would you pick?" Rowan asked returning the kiss.

Anthea nods and picks a small vibrator.

Rowan smiled and took it from her. They looked at Molly as they turned the vibrator on. Rowan resumed teasing Molly by running the toy over her nipples and stomach, before sliding down to her clit.

Molly moans, her legs spreading more.  
“Mm good.” Anthea kisses Rowan’s neck, rubbing them over their trousers.

Rowan groans and presses the vibrator harder against Molly's clit. "Like that?" They asked.

“Yes.” Molly moans, getting wetter.  
“Circles. Rub the vibrator around her clit in circles.” Anthea nibbles on Rowan’s neck.

Rowan nods and does as Anthea instructs them, while also sliding a finger inside of Molly.

Molly moans loudly, pulling Rowan in and kisses them deeply.  
“Can I open your trousers?” Anthea kisses behind Rowan’s ear.

Rowan nods. "Yes, please." They said with a groan, kissing Molly deeply.

Molly kisses Rowan back.  
Anthea opens their trousers, stroking them over their pants.

Rowan makes a noise of pleasure into the kiss and rubs the vibrator faster over Molly's clit.

“Can I touch you?” Anthea asks as Molly gets close.

Rowan breaks the kiss with Molly to turn and kiss Anthea. "Yes...please..."

Anthea kisses Rowan back and wraps her hand around their cock, stroking them slowly.  
“Please please.” Molly whines, thighs shaking.

Rowan groans and moves one hand faster while the other presses the vibrator directly against Molly's clit.

Molly cries out and comes hard.

Rowan takes the vibrator away, so Molly doesn't get overstimulated. They then turn towards Anthea as she strokes their cock.

Anthea pulls Rowan close with her free arm, kissing them deeply as she strokes their cock.

Rowan whimpers into the kiss, pressing closer to Anthea.

“I’ve got you, baby.” Anthea mumbles against Rowan’s lips. “Mm how would you like to come over my tits?”

Rowan nodded eagerly. "Yes, please, Miss. A."

Anthea smirks and kneels next to the bed, unbuttoning her shirt. “Like them?” She squeezes and rubs her breasts over her bra. “Do you want my bra on or off?”

"Off, please...they're very lovely, Miss. A." Rowan smiled softly.

Anthea smiles up at Rowan and takes her bra off. “Better?” She pushes them up seductively.

Rowan nodded. "...can I fuck them?" They asked slightly embarrassed.

“Of course.” Anthea grins and lays back on the bed so Rowan can straddle her chest.

Rowan straddled Anthea, grabbed the lube and slicked up their cock. They slid their cock in between Anthea's breasts. Rowan groaned.

Anthea smirks and pushes her breasts together, making it tighter for Rowan.  
“Mm Rowan is so sexy.” Molly mewls and kisses Anthea.  
“So sexy.” Anthea mumbles and kisses Molly back.

Rowan blushes hard, pushing their cock through the tight channel of Anthea's breasts.

Molly kisses Anthea deeply and grabs Rowan’s arse.  
Anthea rubs her breasts up and down Rowan’s cock.

Rowan closes their eyes and just feels as Anthea rubs their cock. "Feels good, Miss. A."

“Mm you feel so nice and big. Do you need more lube, baby?” Anthea purrs.  
“Mm I think they do.” Molly grins and puts more lube over Rowan’s cock and Anthea’s breasts.

"Yes...just like that...fuck!" Rowan groaned, thrusting harder.

“Come, Rowan. I wanna see you come on Anthea’s tits. I’ll lick it off.” Molly giggles.

Rowan almost stops breathing and stills, crying out and cuming all over Anthea's breasts.

Molly grins as she watches. “I got our test results back. We’re all clean.” She says before leaning in and licking Rowan’s cum off Anthea’s breasts.

Rowan whined as they watched Molly and Anthea. "Good news..."

Anthea moans and arches as Molly sucks some cum off her nipple.

Rowan sat back and watched Anthea and Molly interact.

Anthea holds Molly close.  
Molly hums happily, continuing to suck on Anthea’s nipple.

"Can I make you cum?" Rowan asked softly.

“Please.” Anthea moans and nods.

"Can I lick you to climax?"

“Whatever you’d like.”

"I'd very much like to make you cum with my mouth." Rowan said, moving down Anthea's body and settling between her thighs.

Anthea parts her legs, skirt rode up and panties soaked.

Rowan pulls her panties to the side and lightly traces her folds with their finger. "So wet for me..." They whisper, leaning in and kissing Anthea's clit.

“Oh yours.” Anthea moans and arches.

Rowan began to lick and suck Anthea's clit, while sliding their fingers in and out of her.

“Oh Rowan!” Anthea purrs, purring her legs over their shoulders to pull them closer.

Rowan eagerly licked, sucked, and fingered Anthea.

“Closer!” Anthea whimpers.

Rowan redoubled their efforts to Make Anthea cum.

Anthea moans loudly and comes hard, dripping.

Rowan gently licks and sucks, before pulling back and laying their head on Anthea's thigh.

“Fuck that was amazing.” Anthea pants.

Rowan smiled up at Anthea.

“Come up here and kiss me, gorgeous.” Anthea grins and pulls Rowan up.

Rowan climbs up her body and kisses Anthea.

Anthea holds Rowan close as they kiss.

Rowan cups her cheek gently as they kiss.

Anthea melts into them as they kiss.

Rowan smiles and caresses Anthea's cheek with their thumb.

“Cuddles.” Molly mumbles and cuddles into them.

Rowan breaks the kiss and pulls Molly close. "Cuddles."

Molly and Anthea cuddle Rowan happily.

Rowan smiled and held them close. "Good bed..."

“Mmhmm.” Anthea smiles softly.

"Stay?" Rowan asked softly.

“Okay.” Anthea kisses their cheek, Molly already having fallen asleep.

Rowan smiled and nuzzled Molly gently.

Molly cuddles closer.

Rowan smiled, looking at Anthea. They kissed her cheek.

Anthea smiles softly and kisses Rowan.

Rowan kisses her back softly. "Blanket?"

“Mm yeah.” Anthea nuzzles Rowan before pulling up the blanket.

Rowan snuggled under the blankets with their lovers.

Anthea and Molly cuddle to either side of Rowan.

Rowan falls asleep curled up with their lovers.

Molly and Anthea sleep soundly with Rowan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave us a comment and tell us what you think!!! (o^^o)


	4. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rowan gets the shop set up with pride gear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long! I moves and started a new job! Adulting is hard sometimes but we gotta do it! Enjoy! (o^^o)

The next morning Rowan wakes up to the smell of bacon.

Molly is still curled up against Rowan’s side.  
Anthea got up to make breakfast.

Tom got up and joined Anthea in the kitchen, helping her cook breakfast.  
"Have a good night?" He asked with a smirk.  
Rowan kisses the top of Molly's head.

“Mm I think you already know the answer to that.” Anthea laughs softly.  
Molly nuzzles into Rowan, pressing closer.

Tom blushes and nods.  
Rowan rubs Molly's back.

“Hungry?” Anthea smiles.  
Molly slowly wakes, slightly hung over.

Tom nodded. "Famished."  
"Sleep well?" Rowan asked softly.

Anthea smiles and makes them up plates.  
“Mm very.” Molly mumbles as she kisses Rowan’s chest.

"Looks and smells amazing." Tom smiled.  
"Smells like Anthea found my bacon stash." Rowan smiled.

“I’m glad.” Anthea smiles and sets the plates on the table.  
“Smells like it.” Molly giggles then winces. “Ouch..” Her head hurting.

"Can we keep the two of you?" Tom asked quietly. "...its just...I don't have a lot of friends and...you're both really awesome."  
"Don't move, I'll get you something for that hangover." Rowan said softly, kissing Molly's forehead.

“Sweetie, we’re not going unless were told to.” Anthea squeezes his shoulder gently.  
“Thank you..” Molly mumbles.

Tom nodded. “Okay.”  
Rowan gets up, pulls on some pants, and goes to the bathroom. They open the medicine cabinet and find some ibuprofen. They fill a glass with water and return to bed.   
“Here you go, Molly.” Rowan says softly.

Anthea smiles and sits with Rowan.  
“Thank you.” Molly smiles softly and takes the medicine.

Tom dug into his food. "Mmmm this is good."   
"You're welcome." Rowan smiled.

“I’m glad. Hopefully Rowan won’t be to cross I got into their bacon stash.” Anthea laughs.  
Molly looks up for a kiss.

"I doubt it." Tom smiled.  
Rowan gives Molly a soft kiss. "Better?"

“Good.” Anthea smiles as they eat.  
“Much.” Molly kisses Rowan back softly.

"As long as you don't eat all of it." Tom chuckled.  
"Smells like breakfast...I'm gonna go check and bring you some." Rowan smiled softly.

“Alright.” Anthea laughs softly.  
“Okay. I’ll get up when the medicine kicks in a bit more.” Molly nuzzles Rowan.

Rowan kisses Molly one last time before joining Tom and Anthea in the living room.  
"Morning." Tom smirked.

“Morning.” Anthea smiles at Rowan.

"Morning." Rowan replied with a yawn. "You made breakfast?" They asked.

“I did. Bacon, eggs, toast. Hungry?” Anthea asks.

Rowan nodded. "Famished. Molly's nursing a hangover."

“Aww poor thing.” Anthea says softly.

"I'll just make a plate up and take it to her." Rowan said, moving into the kitchen.

“Sure.” Anthea nods. “Any plans for today?”

Rowan nodded. "It's pride month. I need to put up the flags, and set out things made by the community for the community to sell." They said with a smile.

“Want is to come help?” Anthea smiles.

"If you want...Tom can handle the cash register while we put out inventory and such." Rowan replied.

“Great. Maybe molly should eat and rest though. Hang overs throw her through a loop.” Molly nods.

Rowan nods, getting a tray and putting a plate on the tray. They walked out of the kitchen and back into the bedroom.  
"I brought some food...why don't you eat what you can and recover today?" Rowan suggested.

Molly nods and sits up, the medicine helping her headache. “Thank you.”

"You're welcome." Rowan smiled softly, sitting down next to her.

Molly cuddles into Rowan as she eats.

Rowan rubs Molly's back gently as she eats.

Molly blushes and relaxes against Rowan, offering them a bite.

Rowan took the offered food. "We're going to put out the Pride stuff in the shop today."

“Want help?” Molly asks, feeding Rowan.

"We've got it...you should rest...take care of that headache." Rowan said softly.

“Mm okay.” Molly nods. “Sorry..”

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." Rowan replied softly, kissing her head.

Molly nuzzles Rowan happily.

"Good?" Rowan asked softly. "Anthea cooked...using my favorite bacon."

“It’s delicious.” Molly smiles, offering Rowan a bite.

Rowan ate and smiled. "I love bacon."

“Have you ever had chocolate covered bacon?” Molly giggles.

"No, but it sounds delightful." Rowan smiled.

“I’ll get you some sometime.” Molly smiles.

"I'd like that." Rowan grinned.

“Good.” Molly smiles and leans in, kissing Rowan.

Rowan kisses her back, cupping her cheek.

Molly hums happily as she kisses Rowan.

Rowan broke the kiss. "Finish your breakfast." They said softly.

Molly nods and soon finishes breakfast.

Rowan takes the tray back out to the kitchen and makes up a plate for themself. They sit down with Anthea and Tom. "Molly's resting."

“Good.” Anthea nods and smiles.

"So...we have t-shirts, pins, buttons, flags, etc. To sell throughout the shop." Rowan said, changing the subject.

“Do you want them in a particular section or spread out everywhere?” Anthea sips her coffee.

"I'd like the little stuff near the counter and the rest spread out."

Anthea nods. “Sounds good.”

Rowan nodded, finishing their breakfast.

Anthea cleans up and heads down with Rowan after.

Tom follows both of them to the book shop. Rowan went to the back and grabbed some boxes.

Anthea opens the boxes and starts unpacking them, sorting the items.

Rowan worked on setting up the smaller items at the counter while Tom placed the unpacked items throughout the store.

Anthea arranged the clothes and flags according to size and orientation.

"This was a brilliant idea." Tom smiles.  
"Thanks." Rowan grinned.

“I never knew there were so many flags. I only remember the rainbow one.” Anthea mumbles she looks at the packages.

Rowan smiled and held up a string of flags. "These are me." They said proudly.

“Perfect.” Anthea kisses Rowan’s cheek.

Rowan blushed before moving to hang the string of flags behind the counter.  
"Would you like to research which flags matches you and Molly?" Rowan asked softly.

“Sure.” Anthea smiles.

"We can do that with Molly when she's feeling better."

“Okay.” Anthea nods. “I never thought about what I am actually.”

"You don't have to be anything...have a label or a flag, to define you." Rowan replied softly.

Anthea shrugs.

"We can still talk about the different flags if you want." Rowan said softly.

“Okay.” Anthea nods. “Explain to me yours.”

"Well, this one is for non binary...this one is for genderqueer...this one is for polyamory...and this one is polysexual." Rowan smiled, pointing to each flag.

Anthea smiles happily. “What does polysexual mean?”

"As I understand it, polysexual is the potential to be sexually attracted to other sexualities and genders." Rowan answered.

“Oh. Okay.” Anthea smiles.

"I've always been an open person." Rowan replied softly.

“That’s good. I appreciate that.” Anthea smiles softly.

Rowan smiled, setting up a big pride flag in front of the check out counter.

Anthea continues to help set up.

"Looks good." Rowan smiled, going to the door, unlocking it and flipping the sign to open.

“Good.” Anthea smiles. “I’ll go check on Molly and come back down to help.”

Rowan nodded. "Let me know if you need anything."

“Yup.” Anthea smiles and nods, going to see Molly.

Molly lay in bed with an ice pack over her eyes.

“Molly, love? Do you need anything?” Anthea asks softly.

"Thea?" Molly asked removing the ice pack. "I'm alright...just have a headache."

“Rowan gave you medicine, right?” Anthea sits on the side of the bed.

Molly nodded. "Yeah. Its helping." She smiled softly, reaching for Anthea's hand.

Anthea takes her hand and kisses her knuckles.

"What are you all working on downstairs?" Molly asked softly.

“Putting our pride stuff.” Anthea nods.

"Neat. Rowan is very proud of their self and their book shop." Molly smiled.

“When you’re feeling better you can come down and have a look.” Anthea smiles and kisses Molly’s forehead.

"I will. Does Rowan have anything you'd like to get?" Molly asked softly.

“They were explaining to me what some of the flags meant. I think I’d like to get one or two.” Anthea smiles softly.

Molly nodded with a smile. "I'd like that too."

“Okay. Good.” Anthea smiles. “I didn’t know there were so many different types. Or sexualities I mean.”

"The plus part of LGBTQ+ grows every year, as people discover more about themselves and the spectrum." Molly smiled

“That’s wonderful.” Anthea smiles.

Molly nodded. "I keep learning more about what fits me every time."

“I always just thought I was queer.” Anthea giggles.

"You are, that and so much more, love." Molly said, kissing her softly.

Anthea hums happily and kisses Molly back.

Molly pulls Anthea closer, wrapping her arms around her.

Anthea holds Molly close, slowly deepening the kiss.

Molly moans into the kiss.

“Mm you know a good orgasm always helps with your hang overs.” Anthea mumbles against Molly’s lips.

Molly nods. "Yes." She whispers.

“Want some help?” Anthea nuzzles her.

"Please." Molly nodded, pressing herself against Anthea.

Anthea kisses her deeply before starting to kiss down her body.

Molly squirms and moans.

Anthea kisses over her hips.

"Oh, please...Thea..." Molly moaned, running a hand through Anthea's hair.

Anthea puts Molly’s legs over her shoulders and kisses her cunt teasingly.

"Ah...Thea..." Molly whimpers. "Please..."

Anthea holds Molly’s hips and runs her tongue between Molly’s folds.

"More...more..." Molly whimpers, clutching the sheets.

Anthea circles her tongue around Molly’s clit. 

Rowan watched from the doorway with an amused smirk.

Anthea sucks Molly’s clit teasingly as she eases a finger into Molly, sensing Rowan watching.

"Ah! Yes...yes..." Molly's thighs shook.

Molly rubs Anthea’s g spot as she licks her clit.

"Fuck...Thea...I'm close." Molly moaned, running a hand through Anthea's hair.

“Come. Come for me baby. Come on my face.” Anthea adds a second finger, sucking Molly’s clit as she rubs he g spot with her finger.

Molly cried out and squirted all over Anthea's face as she came.

Anthea moans and licks Molly clean.

Molly pants hard, looking up at the ceiling. "That was good."  
"I agree." Rowan smiled from the doorway.

Anthea smirks and looks to Rowan, licking her lips. “Want a taste?”

Rowan moved closer and kissed Anthea. "Hmmm, delicious."

Anthea smiles and kisses them back.

Rowan caresses Anthea's cheek as they kiss. Molly smiles up at them from where she lays on the bed.

Anthea hums happily and rubs Rowan’s hips. “Do you need anything?” She mumbles against their lips.

"I'm alright for now." Rowan smiled softly.

“Mm okay.” Anthea nuzzles Rowan happily.

"What about you?" Rowan asked softly.

“Mm I’ll be patient.” Anthea smiles.

"If you're sure..." Rowan nodded.

“I am.” Anthea nuzzles Rowan.

"Alright." Rowan smiled. "I'm not sure what we can do today...Since I've got to look after the shop..."

“I-“ Anthea starts but her phone vibrating cuts her off. “One second.” She answers her phone. “Hello? When? How much? Level?” She listens and then sighs. “I’ll be there shortly.” She grumbles and hangs up. “I have to go to work.” She sighs.

Rowan nodded. "Of course, go...I'll keep an eye on Molly, check on her every hour, make lunch for her and Tom." They said, kissing Anthea's cheek.

“Thank you. Sorry.” Anthea kisses Rowan and then molly before getting ready to go.

"No problem. Be safe." Rowan said softly, kissing Anthea's cheek before letting her walk out the door and head to work.

“Will do.” Anthea smiles before leaving.

Rowan returned to Molly. "You okay?"

“I am. Thank you. Sorry I’m bed bound today.” Molly pouts.

Rowan nodded. "Text me if you need anything. Ill come check on you in an hour."

“Thank you.” Molly nods, curling back up to sleep.

"You're welcome." Rowan said softly, before going back down to the shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and tell us what you think! (o^^o)


	5. Back to work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthea gets called to work....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter!

A few hours later Rowan smiled when Molly came downstairs. "Hi. Feeling better?"

“Much. Just needed to sleep it off some more.” Molly smiles and goes to Rowan.

"How about some water and lunch?" Rowan said softly.

“Okay.” Molly nods. “Sounds good.”

"Tom, I'm going to fix some lunch. I'll be back in a bit." They called to the back room.  
Tom came out with a box of new books on a roller. "Okay. I'll be here." He smiled.

“Let me help you?” Molly asks.

"Sure. I'd like that." Rowan smiled.

Molly smiles and follows Rowan.

When they reached the kitchen, Rowan asked, "what would you like?"

“What do you have?” Molly smiles.

Rowan opened the fridge. "This is what I have."

Molly leans against Rowan as she looks in the fridge. “Sandwich?”

Rowan nodded. "No problem." They said, pulling stuff out and beginning to make them sandwiches.

Molly smiles and sits up on the counter.

Rowan hands her a sandwich. "Here you go." They smiled. "I should probably make one for Tom as well."

“Thank you.” Molly smiles and starts to eat. “Mm it’s good.” She smiles.

Rowan made two more sandwiches. They ate one and saved the other for Tom.

“I have to work the night shift tonight.” Molly hums as she eats. “I got a text from my boss. Someone called out sick. It’ll just be you and Anthea tonight if she comes back. Usually when there’s an emergency she might not be back for days.”

Rowan nodded. "Thats okay. Tom and I can stay in, order pizza, and watch some crap telly."

“Okay.” Molly smiles softly.

"He's a good kid...its just too bad his parents couldn't see that." Rowan replied softly. "Smart too, getting a scholarship and everything." They smiled.

“He’s got a bright future.” Molly smiles.

"I'm going to miss having him around when he goes to college in the fall." Rowan said sadly.

“We can visit him if he wants.” Molly suggests.

Rowan nodded. "I think he would. I'll go give him his sandwich..."

“Okay.” Molly nods as she eats, taking her time so she doesn’t upset her stomach.

Rowan walked back to the store, where they heard yelling and arguing. They walked out from the back room, to see Tom arguing with an older couple.  
"Hey...hey." Rowan inserted themself between them. "What seems to be the problem?"

Molly frowns when she hears yelling, peeking out into the store.

"So you're thr poof Tomas has shacked up with...how dare you keep us from our son!" The man hissed.  
"First of all, you homophobes...you kicked him out after beating the shit out of him. Second, he came here, because this place is a safe haven for the LGBTQ+ community. Thirdly, it was my girlfriend who had the restraining order placed on you, which you're currently in violation of by the way. And lastly, He's thriving...he has a job here helping me with the book store, and he got a scholarship to a great university...all on his own, I might add. Tom doesn't need you." Rowan said firmly. "Now I suggest you leave before I call the coppers."

Molly frowns and calls Anthea.

Rowan continued to defend Tom and keep themself between them, when the bell for the shop door rang. They all looked to the door.

“That’s quite enough.” Anthea nods, having been alerted Tom’s parents vehicle was headed towards the book shop. “I’ll ask this once to give you some dignity. Leave and the police will take you down to the police department with no frills. If not I’ll make sure they make a scene and both of your places of employment, your friends, and family all see you both arrested with the lowest of discretion I can muster.” She says firmly and calmly even though the fire behind her eyes could set the shop aflame. “Please don’t do anything stupid or else I’ll have to get physical which won’t end well for anyone here.”

The man huffed and began to drag his wife with him, to leave the book shop.  
The older woman hesitated, looking at Tom sadly. "I...I'm proud of you." She whispered before leaving.  
Rowan placed a hand on Tom's shoulder.

Anthea watches them go, the police outside waiting for the parents.

"You oaky?" Rowan asked Tom.  
Tom nodded, wiping the tears from his face. "I'm sorry...he shouldn't have said those things to you."  
"Not like I haven't heard them before." Rowan smiled softly. "I promise you're safe here."  
Tom nodded and hugged Rowan.

Anthea sees Tom’s parents out, watching as the police load them into the police cars.

Rowan looked at Anthea. "Thank you." They said softly.  
"Yeah. Thanks." Tom gave her a small smile.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t stop them sooner. The thing is that to violate the restraining order they have to be within one hundred feet. If they’re at one hundred and one feet then there’s nothing I can do.” Anthea frowns.

Tom nodded. "I know...but still...thank you." He said softly.  
"You okay?" Rowan asked.  
"I think so." Tom nodded.

Molly comes out. “I’m sorry.” She squeezes Tom’s hand.

"Its okay. You're my family now." Tom replied with a small smile.

“Of course.” Molly nods and hugs Tom.

Tom hugs Molly back. "Thank you." He says quietly.

Molly holds him close and rubs his back.

Rowan looks at Anthea and mouths, "Thank you."

Anthea smiles softly and nods.

Rowan walked towards Anthea. "I think we should go out tonight...all of us...would you be able to...be there?" They asked softly.

“Of course. I’ll be back by the time you close the shop.” Anthea nods.

Rowan nodded. "Alright...I look forward to seeing you tonight, under better circumstances." They smiled softly.

“As do I. A kiss before I go?” Anthea smiles softly.

Rowan nodded and pulled Anthea into a soft kiss.

Anthea hums softly and kisses Rowan back. “I’ll bring dinner..” She mumbles against their lips.

"Make it something really good." Rowan smiled.

“Mm only the best for you.” Anthea smiles. She goes and kisses molly before hugging Tom. “I’ll see you later.” She waves to them before leaving.

They all wave back.  
"Now then...shall we get back to our day." Rowan smiled.  
Tom nodded.

Anthea helps Rowan out around the shop, following them around like a puppy.

Rowan worked on putting things back where they belonged and sweeping the floors. "You okay?" They asked Molly.

“I’m good.” Molly smiles and nods, organizing behind the register.

Tom was taking care of online and phone orders. "I'm good too." He said with a smile, setting some books on the counter.  
Rowan nodded with a smile. "Good."

“How about I make us some tea?” Molly smiles.

"That would be great." Tom smiled.  
"Thank you." Rowan smiled, kissing her cheek.

“My pleasure.” She smiles and goes to make tea.

Tom continued to pack the orders for puck up that afternoon.  
Rowan answered emails, the phone, and questions from customers who entered the shop.

Anthea serves them tea and snacks.

"Thanks." They both say in unison.  
"You're the best." Tom hugs Molly.

“My pleasure.” Molly smiles.

Rowan kissed Molly's cheek. "Just what I needed." They said reaching for some snacks.

Molly hums happily and kisses Rowan.

Rowan kisses Molly back.

Molly hums happily and nuzzles Rowan.

Rowan runs their hands up and down Molly's back. "You okay?"

“Mm I’m good. Finally feeling better.” Molly smiles softly.

Rowan caressed her cheek. “I’m glad you’re feeling better.” They smiled.

Molly blushes softly and nuzzles Rowan’s hand.

Rowan smiled. "Anthea said she'd grab some food food for dinner."  
"As long as its not pizza." Tom smirked.

“Honestly.” Molly giggles.

"What?" Tom asked with a shrug. "Its good, but not an every day good."  
"Yeah...I know that feeling." Rowan smiled.

“She’ll bring something good.” Molly smiles.

Tom nodded.  
"I know she will." Rowan smiled softly.

Molly helps around the shop till closing rolls around.

Tom leans against the counter. "Long day. Never realized how busy this place gets."  
"Weekends are the worst." Rowan smiled.

“We made good sales though.” Molly smiles. 

"Very true. We did well." Rowan smiled back. They moved to the door, flipping the sign to closed and locking it. "Lets go up to the flat and wait Anthea."

“Alright.” Molly smiles and follows Rowan up. 

"Should I set a table and open some wine...or?" Rowan asked Molly.

“Sure. I’m sure she’ll be back soon.” Molly nods.

Rowan went to the kitchen and pulled out four place settings. They put them out on the table, before taking a bottle of wine out of the cooler.

Anthea soon comes in, carrying bags of takeaway.

"My saviour!" Tom grinned at Anthea.  
Rowan laughed, moving to greet Anthea.

Anthea laughs as kisses Rowan’s cheek as she sets the dinner on the table.

Rowan kisses Anthea back.  
Tom grabbed the bag of takeaway. "So what'd you get?"

Anthea smiles and goes to kiss Molly. “Bunch of different things. Thai, Italian, Spanish.”

"Mmmm, a little bit of everything. Sounds good." Tom smiled.  
"Delicious. Thank you." Rowan grinned, kissing Antheas cheek.

“You’re welcome. Eat eat.” Anthea smiles and sits next to Molly as they start to eat.

"Did you get your work thing all figured out?" Rowan asked.

“Mostly. If I get a call tonight we’re all good. If not I may have to go on business for a few days.” Anthea hums.

Rowan nods. "I understand. What you do is important."  
"What...does she work for MI6 or something?" Tom asked around a mouthful of food. "Would explain a lot."

“I’m just an assistant.” Anthea laughs.  
“Mmhmm.” Molly giggles.

"Not buying it." Tom replied. "Not after this morning."  
“Me neither.” Rowan smirks.

“Well that’s all you get to know for now.” Anthea laughs.

“Yup definitely MI6.” Tom chuckled.  
Rowan kissed Anthea's cheek as Tom began opening containers and filling a plate.

Molly giggles and pours some onto her plate as well.  
Anthea smiles and kisses Rowan cheekily before getting food.

Rowan smiled, filling a plate and opening a bottle of wine. They poured a glass for themselves, Anthea, and Molly. Rowan poured a glass of sparkling water for Tom.

“Thank you, love.” Anthea smiles and drinks. “Pace yourself, baby. Don’t want a hang over again like this morning.” She kisses Molly’s cheek.  
“Mm you’re right.” Molly smiles.

"I'll make sure not to serve her too much." Rowan assured Anthea and Molly.

“Thank you.” They both day.

Rowan smiled, digging into their dinner. "Mmmm, so good."

“Good.” Anthea smiles as she eats.

Tom ate two plate fulls before leaning back in his chair with a satisfied sigh. "Good." He smiled.  
Rowan chuckles. “You certainly like to eat.”  
Tom grinned.

Anthea and Molly laugh, happy and content.

After dinner Rowan cleans up and puts food away. Molly offers to do the dishes. Tom drys them after.

Anthea sits at the table and watches them as she drinks her wine, tired from the long day.

Rowan exits the kitchen and takes Anthea's hand. "Let me draw you a bath. You look like you need to relax." They smiled.

“Take a bath with me?” Anthea asks.

"Sure." Rowan smiled. "I'll go start it, come join me when you're ready." They said moving towards the bathroom.

Anthea smiles and nods she finishes her wine before getting up slowly.

Rowan's in the bathroom starting a bath, putting bubbles in the water. They smile when Anthea enters.

“Mm bubbles. That’s fancy.” Anthea smiles and shuts the door behind her before starting to undress. When she takes her top off there’s bandages wrapped around her ribs.

Rowan's eyes widen. "What happened?" They ask concerned.

“What?” Anthea frowns before looking down, having forgotten. “Oh. Just a little scuffle.”

"Does it hurt? Was anyone else hurt?" Rowan asked softly, moving to take off the bandages. "I can redo these after."

“A bit. They gave me some pain killers at the hospital.” Anthea hums, a bit sore but the pain meds killing most of it. “No I defused it before anyone else could get hurt.”

Rowan nodded, gently taking off the bandages. "Were you shot? Stabbed?" They asked softly.

“No just beat up a bit. The other guy looks much worse believe me.” Anthea hums.

"Good." Rowan smiled. They checked the bath and turned off the water. "Why don't you get in while I undress."

Anthea nods and gets into the bath, sighing as the hot water soothes her soreness.

Rowan undressed and got into the tub. "You okay?" They asked.

“Better nods.” Anthea relaxes against Rowan, her ribs splattered black and blue.

"Good." Rowan smiled softly, holding her close but gingerly.

Anthea relaxes in their arms. “Thank you..”

"You're welcome." They said softly, kissing Antheas cheek.

Anthea smiles softly and her eyes close.

"That's it, just relax. I've got you." Rowan said softly.

Anthea blushes, breathing getting slower as she dozes in Rowan’s arms.

Rowan kissed Anthea's cheek. "We should get you dried off and to bed."

“Mm alright..” Anthea mumbles softly, eyes still closed

"I'll help you, but you've got to get up, love." Rowan said softly.

Anthea nods and slowly gets up out of the bath.

Rowan helped Anthea dry off and into bed. "Just sleep." They said softly.

Anthea nods and curls up, her ribs feeling better after Rowan rewrapped them.

Rowan kissed the top of Anthea's head. "I'll just be in the living room if you need anything."

Anthea nods. “Thank you.” She mumbles, already half asleep.

Rowan smiled and went out to the living room where Tom and Molly were playing video games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and tell us what you think! I'm going to be starting school again soon so updates will be slow coming. Thanks again (o^^o)


	6. The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back from a long semester! Thanks for sticking with our stories! More updates to come!

Molly grins and smiles, leaning against Rowan as they sit next to her.

"She's asleep. Long day...she got into a scuffle and was injured, so don't freak when you see the bandages." Rowan said gently.  
Tom pauses the game.

“What? How bad?” Molly frowns and gets up, going to Anthea.

Rowan stopped her. "Just some bruising...don't wake her...she's alright...We can talk about it in the morning." They said softly.

Molly frowns and sits back down.

"I made sure she wasn't hurt more than she said...I promise." Rowan said, pulling Molly close.  
"Rowan took EMS training for a while before opening the bookstore...thats why people come here, because they know they'll be in good hands." Tom offered.

“Oh..” Molly says softly, cuddling into Rowan. “Thank you..”

"You're welcome." Rowan said softly, kissing her cheek. Tom moved to sit next to Molly and hugged her too.

Molly cuddles in between the two of them.

Tom hands the controller back to Molly. "Wanna race?" He asked with a smile.

“Okay.” Molly nods and holds the controller

Tom unpaused the game and started playing again. Tom smiled.

Molly didn’t really know how to play video games but Tom has been teaching her and she was getting better.

"Get him, Molly. Get him." Rowan encouraged.

Molly giggles and uses the boosters, speeding up to Tom.

"Fast learner, you are." Tom grinned, drifting around a corner.

“Like Yoda, you sound.” Molly giggles. “How did you do that!”

Tom grinned. "Lots of practice."  
Rowan smiled and showed Molly the buttons to push.

Molly grins, using Rowan’s tips and speeding up to Tom.

Tom moved his fingers over the controller buttons, trying to make sure Molly didn't catch up to him.

“Oh damn!” Molly giggles as Tom crosses the finish line before her.

"So close. You'll get him next time." Rowan smiles, bestowing a kiss to Molly's cheek.  
"You're good, I like competition." Tom grinned.

Molly smiles and nuzzles Rowan.  
“I’ll get better so you actually have some.” She laughs.

Rowan smiled, holding Molly close.  
"Want to go again?" Tom asked.

“Mm one more then bed.” Molly nods, relaxing into Rowan.

Rowan holds her close as she and Tom play one more round. After which, they turn off the console and tv before heading off to bed.

Anthea mumbles softly as Rowan and Molly get into bed with her.

Rowan kisses Anthea's forehead gently. They snuggled into bed between the two women.

Anthea and Molly sleep happily with Rowan.

A few weeks later the three of them were helping Tom move into his university dorm.  
"Its a bit small." Tom said looking around the room.  
"I think its cozy." Rowan smiled.

“It’ll be good. Once you’re unpacked and everything is put away.” Anthea nods.  
“It’ll be homey.” Molly smiles.

Tom nodded. "It won't be home without you all." He said softly.  
Rowan smiled and gave him a hug. "We'll miss you too."

“We’ll visit.” Molly smiles.  
“And you can always come home.” Anthea nods.

Tom nodded. "Thank you guys so much." He said, attempting not to cry.  
"Your welcome, love." Rowan smiled softly. "We should let you settle in...call us if you need anything."

“Anything at all.” Anthea nods, rubbing Molly’s back so Molly doesn’t cry.

Rowan encouraged Anthea and Molly to leave, even though none of them wanted to.

Anthea and Molly follow Rowan out.  
“Our little bird has left the nest.” Molly sighs forlornly.

"I know...but I'm glad we could make this opportunity happen for him." Rowan smiled softly.

Molly smiles softly and nods.  
“Let’s go celebrate.” Anthea smiles.

And they did.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment and let us know what you think! (o^^o)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave us a comment and tell us what you think so far!


End file.
